Sticks & Stones May Break My Bones
by emilade
Summary: That alien was the cause of all his problems! The bullying, the teasing, and even those deep cuts all down his arms. But, would helping the alien conquer the planet solve it all? If it meant freedom from his pain, it was well worth it. ZaDr.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He didn't know when he stopped caring, but he was positive he did.

Maybe it was the numbness he felt upon entering that school again after a summer of silence and despair, the insults no longer leaving the same sting they once had in his more rambunctious days. Maybe it was the first time that blade had touched his pale skin, the blood trickling down his arm in dark crimson streaks that 'sealed the deal'. It wasn't relevant at this point anyway. Slinking to the floor of his dark bedroom, he grunted slightly as his bottom hit the carpeted floor with a quiet thud.

As he absent-mindedly ran his fingers over the various open wounds, scabs, and scars that littered his arms, he went over the events of the day like re-watching a horror movie. The teasing was merciless, the insults attempting to cut deeper than they ever had. Though it was only the first week at the high school, the new influx of bigger, meaner teens brought new techniques of mental and physical torture he had not been prepared for. The dense-headed bullies stalked the hallways like proud lions; searching for the little gazelle who was weak-minded and naïve. The prey never does learn its lesson.

Even with all of the torture, dropping out wasn't an option. After finally gaining his father's respect the past summer for dropping his study in the paranormal, the professor wanted his son to follow in his footsteps and take over Membrane Labs, hoping that Dib will one day outshine him in case of his untimely death. He had no choice but to accept, no matter how droningly boring it was to him. He was enjoying knowing that his father was becoming proud of him, even though he wasn't very proud of himself. His father usually took him down to the labs a couple times a week, letting him work with the level-headed and quiet scientists. They treated him better than the fellow teenagers at school; like he was an equal and didn't used to be some obsessive basket-case. Plus, now that the school year had resumed, he was going to miss school a few times a week, protecting him from facing the vicious teenagers temporarily.

It should have been a comforting fact, but it wasn't. It wasn't comforting to know that his father was finally proud of him, or that Gaz suddenly didn't want to rip his intestines out in his sleep. It hurt to know that he would _never_ be liked by his fellow peers. He would never have a flourishing social life, would never take a girl on a date, let alone even fall in love. That hurt infinitely more than any of the harshest insults anyone had ever spat his way. No matter what, he would always be considered _an outcast_.

Dib didn't hesitate to blame all of his immense pain and suffering on the pathetic threat of an alien known as Zim. Trying to reveal him for years had always failed, or worse, backfired and got him picked on even more. As the years went by and his persistence only increased, the other children found it wasn't some sort of childish thing he was going to outgrow. Towards the end of the scythe-haired boy's middle school career, he had finally given up. The alien was no longer a threat. His intelligence was questionable, and his plans always seemed to fall apart; whether Dib was the cause of it or not. Teachers sent the alien down to counselor after counselor, but after many interesting sessions with him, they eventually deemed him insane and left him alone. While other students avoided eye contact and purposely went a different path to evade him when word got out, Zim was perfectly content with that label and enjoyed the solitude. So leaving him to his own devices didn't seem like the worst idea in the world.

With his purpose on this world having disappeared, Dib was left with nothing. The thoughts of suicide consumed his brain more and more each day, always popping in with another good reason to persuade him into cutting his arms just the right way. Sometimes, though, his mind would occasionally wander to such fantasies as helping Zim along with his little world-conquest plan. He wouldn't mind seeing the human race burned alive, even if it included him. He didn't want to live with the empty void that consumed his soul, or be stuck working in the labs the rest of his life, never seeing daylight and working to help the people who had made his life miserable. He was almost certain if he helped the alien, the plan would go through quickly and effortlessly. He had thought through every scenario while working with chemicals in the lab, thought through every possible snag while he studied the various biology and chemistry textbooks his father had given him, and thought of who he'd love to see die first as he lay in bed at night.

Maybe this idea wasn't half bad.

His boots crunched the autumn leaves as he walked briskly through the neighborhood, the reds and oranges mingling together before being swept up by the chilling winds. He tried to walk quickly; whether it was fear of being seen, or fear of changing his mind, the human was not sure. He didn't allow his brain to rethink the options and instead focused on his strangely even breathing and putting one foot in front of the other. He hadn't even made it to the familiar steps of the awkward, sea-green home before the inanimate gnomes quickly came to live and moved to capture the taller teen. Zim had not upgraded them since their elementary days, so Dib easily knocked them over, causing their wheels to whirl loudly in an attempt to stand back up.

"_Dib-human!_" His head snapped to the front door of the home, to the carrier of that screechy, familiar voice. He stood in the doorway; his arms straight at his sides with his hands balled up in angry fists. He was in his pitiful human disguise with the obviously outdated wig and his scratchy contact lenses. Dib froze before moving to a more cautious position for his own self-protection.

"What are you doing here on Zim's property?" The alien hissed.

"I came here to talk to you," He spat habitually, crossing his arms. Zim's eyes widened in surprise, and his hands unclenched the slightest bit. His large orbs then narrowed as he studied his enemy. After not seeing Dib for the entire summer, he was quite confused as well as interested to hear was the human had to say, but the alien knew he needed to keep his emotions to himself.

"Talk of what?" The alien asked cautiously, crossing his arms as well to match Dib's stance.

"I'm sick of this planet, that's _what_." The human growled, his feet moving him closer and closer to the alien. Zim stumbled backwards into his base, his eyes widened in fear as Dib continued forward with no intention of stopping. With the burning anger in his eyes, the alien was preparing to defend himself from being murdered at this point. The human's combat boots stomped on the tiled floor before he slammed the door shut behind them. The frame of the house shook slightly, causing Zim to retreat more into himself for self-preservation. Dib then took a deep breath.

"I want to help you take over the planet."

An earsplitting laugh echoed from Zim's throat as his mouth opened wide, showing his odd zipper-like teeth and his long, earth-worm tongue. Dib blushed a little, feeling all of his confidence from earlier drain out of him. He clenched his fists and took a step closer to the alien, attempting to look a bit stronger in his proposal.

"I'm serious, Zim!" He shrieked, his cheeks still flushed a deep red. Zim's laughter halted, and he instead eyed the boy suspiciously.

"What is this; some sort of joke? I'm smarter than that, Dib-stink." He turned around, signaling to Dib that the conversation was over. Instead, Dib stepped forward and viciously grabbed Zim by his frail shoulders and spun him around.

"Look at me!" He demanded. The alien glanced up, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Don't you see me getting picked on _every day_? All I've done is try and save them, and _this is the reward I get_?" Rage and self-pity flooded the teen at such a quick pace he thought he might keel over at the sudden intensity. He took a shaky breath, trying to fight the urge to crumble before his enemy. He needed to keep it together to make this proposal look professional and legitimate.

Zim just stared at the boy, unsure of what to do. What did he even expect the alien to do? Take this human under his wing and hope for the best he doesn't turn him in to the authorities, or even his father? What would his leaders think of taking a human back to Irk with him? Zim pondered the consequences, knowing they were quite serious and life-threatening. With one look into the defeated teenager's eyes though, he could see the deep sadness that was seated within him. It gave the alien a sense of honesty; but he knew better than to trust Dib.

"What do you expect me to do with you when the Earth is destroyed?" Zim questioned, hoping to get some insight into what the boy had planned.

Dib opened his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately. His eyes darted to the floor, his mind struggling to come up with some sort of plan. How could he have overlooked such a major point in his proposal? The alien's eyes were burning a hole through his body as he awaited some sort of response from the teen. Instead, Dib sighed, defeated.

"I don't know," The human answered finally.

"I suppose I could take you back to my home planet," Zim mused, placing one of his claws on his chin. "It would take some convincing, but if I made you my _slave_-"

"A _slave_?" The teenager echoed. "That's the best I can be?"

"Would you rather I just kill you along with the other Earthlings?" He retorted, his voice angry. "I recall you were the one asking Zim for _his_ assistance." Dib shut his mouth quickly and looked down in submission.

"If you're going to assist me, you are to stay here." Zim began as he started a walk around the room. "No contact with the outside world whatsoever. I'm still unsure if I can trust you, so this is the only way to ensure you won't go telling that father of yours you found an alien." He glanced backwards, and smiled at Dib's depressed face. He said nothing in response.

"I suppose it's settled then," He chuckled to himself. He turned on his heel, marching stiffly towards the kitchen. Upon entering, he stopped and glanced back. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," He answered quietly, moving his numb body forward like he was on autopilot. What was he getting himself in to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Wow, four reviews in less then twenty-four hours? I'm so proud! Thank you guys so much! You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Chapter 2**

It took a lot pestering and complaining, but he had successfully gotten them to drop out of Hi-Skool. Dib assured he would give the alien all the info he needed to do anything; after all, he knew how to use Google. He rolled over in his bed and squinted an eye. The uniform digital clock glowed 2:47 in the morning. The teenager groaned and sat up, tossing the blankets aside. Everything about what he was doing just felt so..._wrong_. Dib, paranormal investigator, and the occasional hero had _given up_. His stomach knotted and churned, making him feel nervous and sick again. He stood up and headed to the elevator.

The doors opened at the kitchen, letting his bare feet step onto the cold tile floor. Moonlight streamed in from the window above the kitchen sink, creating a grid pattern on the floor. Dib aimlessly searched through the cabinets for a glass when a soft voice spoke up behind him.

"It's the third cabinet." The teenager spun around and gasped in shock. He calmed down when he saw those familiar pink orbs stare back intently; they were the only visible part of him right now. He stepped into the moonlight, showing that he was still in his Invader uniform. "Are you okay, Dib-worm?"

"Yeah; you just scared me." He mumbled as he stuck the glass under the faucet and twisted the knob. Cold water sputtered out, filling the cup with the cold liquid. Dib glanced at Zim as the cup filled.

"Do you sleep in that uniform?" He asked. Zim looked down at his outfit.

"Yes. Does it bother you?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. Dib twisted the knob, cutting off the water.

"No. It just looks really uncomfortable."

"Oh." They stood awkwardly as the teenager drained the glass in one gulp. He slammed it back on the counter, startling the alien slightly. He began to wash the cup out in the sink, not wanting to leave dirty dishes and be rude. He heard the familiar sound of a chair squeaking as it scrapped across the shiny tile. The alien sighed as he took his seat.

"Why are you awake?" Dib asked. He had his back to Zim, but he could feel his stare.

"It's none of your business, Dib-_slave_." He growled, putting extra emphasis on the _slave _part. "But, if you must know, Zim could not sleep."

"Did you have a nightmare? Or could did you just wake up and couldn't fall back asleep?" The human grabbed a towel and began to run it across the glass, picking up the stray beads of water. Zim stared curiously at the boy, his magenta eyes illuminating the rather dark kitchen.

"_No_." He lied. Dib turned to face him. It was obvious that he was lying; that much was true.

"Don't lie to me, Space Boy." He had a slightly teasing tone as he tried to lighten the heavy mood. The alien narrowed an eye.

"I am your slave _master_. You shall stop referring to me as this '_space boy'." _He pushed away from the table and stood up. He smoothed out his little uniform and faced his 'slave'. "Nothing is the matter Dib-worm. Go back to sleep." The alien then began his signature stiff march back to his room, leaving the teenager alone in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes before heading back into the elevator.

He rolled over once again and glanced at the little clock. Why did it seem that time was going so _slow_ but yet so _fast_? He hated the human 'time-zones', He hated anything human pretty much. Except for that wretched Dib-human.

He would never tell the hormonal teenager why he couldn't sleep. He had had a dream about being _friends_ with the human. It made his squeedily spooch flip around in anticipation and sickness all at once. Since when would him and the _Dib-beast _be working together to take over the world? What was the little Invader coming to? He was recruiting his _greatest enemy _for help conquering the pitiful rock. He groaned, face-palming himself as his pink eyes stared up at the ceiling. He then glanced across the room at the defective SIR unit that was in sleep mode. For some reason, he craved for those little cyan eyes to open up and look at his master happily. Maybe then things would make sense.

He returned to that fact of Dib being his slave. He was such a pain in the _fucking neck_. He refused to do anything Zim told him. His naked hands clenched around the sheets in anger. He would need to threaten the human...threaten to take the only thing he wanted _away_. Jagged teeth glinted in the dark as a wicked smile crossed his green lips. He had a perfect plan for getting the human in line; all he needed was to put it in motion.

"Waffles!" The little android yelled as he mixed a bowl of batter in the kitchen. Dib rubbed his eyes as he stepped out from the elevator doors. The robots cyan eyes grew brighter as he noticed the human.

"Mornin' Mary!" He hollered, now having the batter splatter onto the table. Dib smiled meekly and waved, walking right past him and into the living room. Zim stood in the center of it, glaring daggers into Dib.

"What's your problem?" He asked with a hint of venom.

"You will not use that tone with your master." He growled. He did not cross his arms this time; instead he remained in a calm stance.

"Look, you're not my _master_, and I'm not your _slave_." The teenager rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the couch. A gloved hand grabbed his wrist, making heat crawl up the human's neck to his cheeks.

"You _will_ listen or you will be sent home and have to return to that _awful_ school." He muttered darkly. Panic shot through Dib's chest at the threat. He didn't want to call that green menace a _master_, but he sure as hell didn't wanna go back to that place they call a school. He sighed, feeling caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Fine." He mumbled. "I'm sorry, _master_." Zim grinned, satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. His antennas twitched in happiness at his plan working so well; and on the _first _try! He was far from trained though. Zim needed to break him of his old habits before they could begin conquering the planet. He tapped his chin thoughtfully and smiled, freaking out the human slightly.

"You are sorry; for _now_." He still had a grip on Dib's wrist, making him feel even more awkward. "Your little _habits _are becoming bothersome. You need to be trained."

"Oh, so now I'm a dog?" Dib rolled his eyes, getting really pissed off at having to be a lesser being than the 'Almighty Zim'.

"To Zim; yes." He showed his menacing zipper-teeth, trying to scare Dib. "If you act like a dog, you need to be trained like a dog."

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it was kind of short. I need sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **I love checking my e-mail and seeing all these Fan-fiction e-mails. You guys are amazing.**

**Chapter 3:**

"You're ridiculous." The teenager muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. He felt so awkward without his signature tench coat. Oh, and with that stupid metallic collar on his neck. "I'm not a fucking dog." He tugged at the neck brace once again, hating how it rubbed against his skin. He felt as if it would close up and choke him if Zim hit a button or something.

"Quiet, _Dib-human_." The green alien spat, continuing to adjust the knob on the remote control he had. Dib was beginning to grow nervous and impatient. He didn't want Zim in control of whether he lived or not.

"Could you at least tell me what you're doing? " He asked, rubbing his neck. Maybe it was the unknown object, or just that it was Zim's, but the brace was really bothering him.

"I guess you need to be treated like a dog in order to obey the _almighty Zim!_" He put his gloved fists in the air as a sign of victory. Dib just rolled his eyes; his usual response to Zim's gloating.

"What; you're gonna put me on a _leash_? That's such a _great_ plan." Dib responded sarcastically. Zim narrowed his eyes at the human in anger before twisting a knob on the remote he had been working on. A jolt of electricity shot through the teenagers veins, making him yelp in a mixture of surprise and pain.

"No, because this works just as good." The alien smirked, making Dib cross his arms and glare at Zim. "Now, with this device, you'll be the slave I so rightfully deserve."

"If you think that weak little shock is going to make me obey you; you're wrong." Dib stuck his tongue out at the green alien, making him continue to smirk. With another twist of his wrist, the collar sent a shock through his body. This time, it was a lot stronger though. The teenager fell to his knees, howling in pain.

"Stop!" He begged, trying to pull helplessly on the collar. With another smooth movement from Zim's wrist, the pain suddenly stopped, making Dib sigh in relief. The alien continued to grin and gave his slave a satisfactory look.

"_Now_ you will obey Zim?" He asked, poking the large lump on the floor, which was the teenager. The raven-haired boy rubbed his arms, trying to comfort himself.

"Yes, I'll listen." He muttered, giving in. The alien turned on his heel, heading from the room with a giant grin on his face. Now that the child's spirit was broken, they could begin work on world domination.

A soft beep came from the uniform clock next to his bed. He groaned and rolled over, squinting his eyes. Yeah, it was the time he had set it for. His arm shot out from the blankets and slammed the top of it, silencing the beeping. He rolled up into a sitting position and grabbed his glasses. His 'master' would surely be asleep by now. He quickly got up, being very careful not to alert any cameras or bugs that might be in his private quarters. He reached into his dresser across the room and fished out a screwdriver he had stolen earlier. The raven-haired boy rubbed his sore neck. Sleeping with that collar was nearly impossible. He instantly lodged the screwdriver into the key hole, unlocking the collar. It fell to the carpet with a soft _thud_. The green lights faded to a dull red as the boy lifted it up.

An ear-screeching alarm went off, making Dib drop the collar to the floor, startled. Once he regained his senses, he dug into is dresser once again and pulled out a hammer. With a swift movement, the metal hammer came down on the collar, effectively shutting it up. The lights were cracked and all the collar made was a slight, but silent, buzzing. The electrical wires were probably broken so they were buzzing instead. He quickly hit the evidence under the mattress and quickly crawled back into his original position into his bed.

Dib was shocked that Zim had thought to put an alarm on the collar. He didn't think the alien was that smart; but he didn't cease to surprise the teenager ever. Even though he hated Zim at the moment, he had to admire his thinking on the little choker.

Why did he hate Zim? Well for one, he was trying to control Dib and make him a slave. Bit, after all Zim did, it seems like a small, meaningless thing. But, it also meant a lot to Dib's pride. He didn't want to be reduced to a _slave_. Zim and him needed to find a middle ground; something they could both agree with. Dib thought about this. After all, he _was_ being a bit of a brat. He came to Zim for help after all, and he had taken him in and made him feel a lot better. But, it was _Zim_ they were talking about here, and Zim always had a trick up his sleeve. He slammed a pillow over his face. He hated all these emotions running through him. Maybe he would talk to the alien tomorrow; kinda sort things out.

That's when it hit Dib. They were behaving as if they were in a _relationship_. He pressed the pillow harder over his face, feeling a little sick. But, that fluttery feeling rose again in his chest. Why was he feeling this way suddenly? Maybe his brain was just stupid. Maybe he thought that because Zim was helping him, that he should return it with _love. _It wasn't like Dib was opposed to being gay; it was just he would be gay with _Zim_. Zim, with his nice curves, and his annoying loud voice. Zim, with his beautiful magenta eyes and his self-obsession. There were so many good and bad things about the alien that Dib found himself physically gagging. Maybe he could just, repress the feelings or something. He would never face that fact of being in love with Zim.

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, another short chapter. It was full of good stuff. So, be ****happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** I promise this one is longer. **

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell...?" Dib mumbled, feeling that the mattress had disappeared from under him. He glanced up, seeing a blurry green figure. His hand shot out, looking aimlessly for his glasses. The teenager soon realized that Zim hadn't brought them and he was going to just have to cope. A piece of metal was kicked across the floor and hit Dib's leg. He recognized it instantly; it was the collar he pried off his neck last night.

"Why must you be such a pain?" Zim asked, placing a hand on his chin. Dib looked up with narrowed eyes.

"Because you're treating me like a lesser being!" He defended. The alien didn't seem angry. He seemed thoughtful.

"Dib-human, how can I know I can trust you if you keep lashing out against Zim?" The teenager rubbed his honey eyes and met the aliens magenta eyes. They remained narrowed in suspicion and anger.

"I want us to work like partners. No master or slave."

"The only reason I made you Zim's slave was so I could take you to the Tallests and they would allow you to live. You keep being a brat so I had to train you."

Dib stated in astonishment. The only reason that he had been a slave was so he could be saved in the end. Guilt swirled in his stomach as he looked at the alien's blank eyes. He info seemed to elude him; maybe he had given up as well.

"Zim, I-"

"No." Zim stated, waving a hand to silence Dib. "If you do not wish to be saved, then you can get the hell out of my base."

Dib glanced up with wide, honey eyes. He was being thrown out! He remembered when he stormed into the house, almost demanding that he had a part in destroying the planet. Now, Zim had been given the whip and turned Dib into his bitch.

"No." He crossed his arms over his chest. Zim narrowed one eye while the other remained wide open. "I'm taking over the world. I don't care what you say."

"You don't understand, filthy Dib." The alien growled. "You will need to make me look good in front of the Tallests."

"Fine. But here, I'm not going to be your little pet. We're working as equal partners in this." The teenager demanded. He didn't expect to be so rude to the alien, but he was just pissing him off.

"Fine. Zim expects the same." He stated sourly before turning away. Dib felt a sense of déjà vu as the alien stormed from the little room. The teenager stood up and looked down to see that there were no blankets dragged in with him. He sighed before following Zim from the room as well.

"Zim, do you have a shower?" Dib finally asked the alien. They tried to avoid each other the entire day. For some reason, it seemed awkward after their little conversation that morning. His antennas bobbed slightly as he looked up from his papers.

"Oh, I forgot; you humans need to bathe." He quickly turned to the computer. "Computer, add a shower to the humans bathroom."

"Yesss..." It moaned before audible construction sounds could be heard from where the teenager's room was. They stood in silence as Zim returned to his work.

"So...what are you doing?" The raven-haired boy asked. The alien looked back up with a bored expression.

"It's an prototype for my latest plan." He explained, putting an arm over his work. Dib tried to look over it, but only got glared at. He placed a hand on Zim's arm and tried to pry it off, smiling happily.

"Let go of Zim's superior skin!" He hissed.

"Aww, c'mon, let me see!" He teased, still trying to pry his arm off. Suddenly, his free hand lashed out and hit Dib's cheek, causing his head to turn to the far right. He pulled his hand off of Zim and back away, rage in his honey eyes.

"What the fuck?" He screamed. The alien just continued to work on his papers, ignoring the screaming teenager.

"You would not leave me alone. I warned you." He simply stated. Dib stared in awe at how horrible the being was. For some reason, his hand tingled at the sensation of touching he little creature's arms. It was small and bony, but strong at the same time. He quickly shook the feeling away and stormed out of the room. So much for trying to be friends.

He stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water hit his pale skin. He sighed, the steam curling up around him. The teenager looked around before he noticed a little caddy with soaps. He grabbed a bottle, hoping it was something for his hair before squirting it into his hand and transferring it to his raven locks. As he slowly worked he soap into his hair, all he could think about was Zim.

That bastard! All Dib was trying to do was act like a friend towards The alien; teasing included. Instead he gets slapped for his little effort. The teenager gritted his teeth, feeling more rage rise within him.

It was hard for the raven-haired boy to stay mad at the alien, though. Those magenta eyes seemed to throw him in a deep trance as his eyes got lost in the sea of pink. Dib just wished Zim would wear his contacts more. His eyes also trailed to that glorious green skin, making him blush at the mere thought of it. He easily imagined running his fingertips against that soft skin...

He smacked his face when he looked down. He had a raging hard-on know from his erotic thoughts.

"That fucking alien..." He growled. He had no feelings for a creature he despised. Well, worked with temporarily. They just needed to be good enough friends so that Dib could be allowed to live. There was nothing between them, and it was going to stay that way.

Yet, he found his hands wondering to his stiff member; stroking it lightly. The teenager could imagine the feel of his soft hands touching his pale skin. A soft moan escaped his lips as he sunk to the floor of the shower, letting the hot water pelt him as he massaged the tip of his need. He wrapped another hand around the base and began moving it up and down slowly as the images flew through his head. He wanted to see the alien under him. Dib wanted to see Zim being a slave to him. Pre-cum had begun to eject, making his hands thrusts move faster as he became more aroused. He knew how bad this was; masturbating to the person he had chased him entire life. It also felt so damn good. Something about how dirty this relationship was just made the pleasure skyrocket inside of Dib. Suddenly, the pressure became too much. His back arched and the teenager threw his head back.

"Zim..." He hissed, coming hard onto his hand. He opened his eyes lazily and looked down to see strings of cum webbed in his fingers. He quickly washed it off and finished his shower. As he stepped out, he realized there was no towel whatsoever.

"Of course there would be no towel." Dib muttered, thinking that this was an all-too-perfect setup. As the steam fought to escape from behind the curtain, he stood in the middle of the foggy bathroom, not wanting to go out into the hallway naked. They were both guys; it's not like it would be something they hadn't seen before. Right? On that note, he pulled open the door and quickly ran out into the hallway. His footsteps echoed on the cold, metal floor. He soon realized there were no other closets and that his best bet was to return to his room where he could just get dressed. As he started on his way back to his room, he heard a pair of footsteps following his. The teenager stopped and looked around. The footsteps began coming closer, making panic rise in his chest. Not now, not now. If he ran to the bathroom, the mystery person; Zim, would see him. Dib pushed himself against the wall and they wouldn't go down the hallway. He closed his eyes tight and waited.

"Ooooh, what's that?" Gir asked, pointing a stubby 'paw' at the teenager's groin. He blushed and tried to cover himself.

"Gir, do you have any idea where I can find a damn towel?" Dib asked, feeling a a mixture of embarrassment and anger. The disguised robot smiled and pulled his hood off. His head opened up, revealing a clean, white towel. He handed it to the teenager and smiled.

"There ya go! Master told me to bring that to ya!" The door to his tin head closed and he pulled his hood back up. "See ya, Mary!" He ran off back the direction he came. Dib pulled the towel around his waist, sighing. He walked off into the direction of his room and closed the door shut, making sure to lock it.

"The Dib-beast..." The alien hissed, looking at the cameras with curiosity. "Why does he speak my name in the shower?" He tapped a thin claw on his chin in question. "Computer, elaborate on what the Dib-stink was doing in the shower."

"Insufficient data." It boomed. He rolled his pink orbs in annoyance.

"Make an educated guess."

"My guess would be that what he was doing was somehow pleasurable. Saying your name made it more so." The computer suggested. Zim nodded his head slowly, still looking at the cameras he had implanted around the house. He watched the teenager as he changed into his usual outfit. Zim noted his toned stomach and upper-arms. He covered them well. It wasn't enough to beat someone up with, up made his sexual appeal better. His magenta eyes kept trailing to his lower stomach and thought of how he had watched the scene in the shower unfold before him. How the teenager's hand had pleasured him and made him say the almighty Zim's name.

"My name gives the Dib-human...pleasure?" He murmured, half confused and half interested.

"Perhaps he is in love with you." The computer stated, bored.

"Tsk, silly human," He lifted his feet up and used them to kick his office chair away from the desk. He turned in a circle, his face looking thoughtful. "Irkens do not love. There is no need; especially when they are trying to conquer a planet."

"You're taking him with when you leave, right? Maybe he wants a relationship then. When you're done being an Invader."

Zim's antenna perked up at the theory the computer gave him. Having feelings named you a defect. Well, feelings like love and sadness. Irkens were either happy or evil. There wasn't really much else. They were all meant to stay in line and do their assigned tasks at hand. No one strayed; if you did, you could explain to the Tallests and the Control Brains why. Then, you can spend the rest of your pathetic days in banishment on some neighboring planet. It's just how things worked. But, this was a human. They had these feelings. The completely eluded Zim; but he actually tried his best to understand when Dib explained his depression. An idea came to mind suddenly.

"Computer, does the Dib have an Earth illness know as...depression?" Zim asked suddenly.

"Tests come back positive." It stated. He began twiddling his thumbs. It was exactly as he thought. He was the only one that cared. He was the big-headed boys savior. That's why Dib was in love with Zim; he was the only one to ever lend a hand.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was so late. I have tons of homework. But I managed to push this one out anyway. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** I fixed the formatting issue. I tend to type my stories on my iPod notes, e-mail them to myself, and then copy the e-mail to an Open Office document. I didn't notice that the format changes when I copy my stuff because it looks completely normal to me on Open Office. I'll watch out for that now.**

**Chapter 5**

"Holy shit!" Dib screamed as his door was kicked down. He visibly flinched; his arm and a leg suspended in the air in shock. He relaxed them when he noticed it was Zim. He narrowed his eyes at the green alien, but continued to zip his jeans. A damp towel was wrapped around his neck and his hair was drying into his normal scythe-like form. He clean shirt was still on the bed. The short Irken stormed over to the teenager, his boots stomping on the floor.

"Jesus Christ Zim! Have you ever heard of _knocking_?" Zim perked an antenna, but said nothing in response to the half-naked boy. Instead, he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled his roughly. Dib was jerked to the door along with Zim. The boy soon realized that he was supposed to follow the Irken. As he was half-dragged down the narrow hallways, he recognized their location. He was being taken to Zim's lab. Once they entered (after vigorous key-code punching and scans), the boy was let go off. He rubbed his wrist, feeling the mark of Zim's claws in his skin. Those claws _hurt_.

"What the hell, Zim?" Dib yelled, balling his fists up. "Are you gonna try another 'experiment' on me?" The alien looked with blank eyes, not wanting to answer the boy just yet. Instead, he took his glove off of one of his hands. He revealed a perfect, green, three-fingered claw. The glove fell to the metal floor as he placed his hand in Dib's. Dib blushed fiercely, but wrapped the hand on his. His anger melted and formed a happiness inside of him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Do-does Zim make you happy, Dib?" The alien asked. The teenager hesitated before nodding. Zim pulled his hand away and pulled his other glove off. He placed each hand in Dib's and stared at them with curiosity shining in his magenta orbs.

"What were you doing in the shower? You said my name." Dib snapped out of his fantasy world and blushed even harder. Zim had seen _everything._ He pulled his hands away from Zim's. His whole body protested and begged to feel the alien's skin again, but he refused.

"None of your business." He growled. Zim smiled a wicked zipper-toothed grin and held up some papers.

"I had a feeling you would not tell Zim. I looked it up myself. It's called _masturbation _and you _humans _do it when you want to mate. Meaning that _you _want to mate with the _almighty Zim_!"

Dib's jaw literally dropped as the Irken stood before him, looking happy and proud of his achievement. He never expected Zim as to go as far as to look it up. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of what Zim could do with the information. Another thought crossed the teenager's mind. Zim probably had no idea what sex was. Thus meaning that the alien couldn't do anything too drastic, making Dib still the dominant one. Well, in bed that is. Suddenly, a feeling a braveness washed over the boy. He smiled evilly and grabbed the crotch of Zim's pants. He yelped and stared in confusion. Hey, if Zim could make a move, why couldn't Dib?

"Want me to show you how?" Dib hissed into the alien's antenna. Zim shuddered from the teenager's hot breath on his lekku. He clawed at the boy's chest, feeling uncomfortable and angry.

"Let...Zim...go." He panted, suddenly feeling his heart speed up. He felt his body get pushed into a chair. The human was pulling on his pants hungrily. He wanted to see that glorious green skin again. He wanted to _memorize _every part of that amazing skin. And, like that, his pants were down to his ankles. The underwear was gone too, leaving Zim's member. Realizing it wasn't hard yet, Dib went for his sensitive antennas. He rubbed the stalks gracefully and gently, starting from the base and moving them along to the tips. He was surprised to see Zim not putting up much of a fight to his sexual actions. Instead, the alien melted under his touch, never having felt the pleasure of his antennas being fondled. The teenager looked down to see that the alien's now-erect member was poking him in the leg. He quickly switched his hands out with his tongue, running it along the stalk. His hands moved lower and grasped the alien's penis with power.

The alien gasped out loud and began screaming random profanities. His face flushed a deeper green at how embarrassing this was. He wanted to murder the teenager at that moment. His body would not comply though. All he could do was swear and yell at the boy. Dib drowned it out as he sucked on the antenna. The profanities started to ebb away and morph into pleasured moans. Zim was beginning to enjoy it. The teenager began to slowly move his hand up and down his stiff cock, smiling as he saw the beautiful green face contort with ecstasy.

"You...are _horrible_." Zim moaned, feeling an intense pleasure shake his body.

"I think I'm doing pretty good." Dib responded with a mouthful of antenna. He began pumping the alien's shaft faster, seeing as he was getting a little anxious. At this rate, he was going to hit an orgasm at any time. In a bold move, he took a nibble on the antenna, making Zim's mouth open like a cat yawning and mewled in pleasure. He was panting and his tongue was hanging out limply. His brain had shut down. His cock was making the decisions now. And right now, all it wanted was to be pleasured.

"Nrgh...Ahh...Dib..." The green alien mumbled as he felt his lower stomach tighten. Dib felt the change as well, and began going at Zim more fiercely. His teeth were now running along his antennas while he hand had picked up a faster pace. Another hand moved up to join a lonely antenna and began to massage the sensitive tip. Zim closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth together. He was resisting.

"Don't hold it back; it's only going to hurt you." Dib whispered. The alien opened an eye and glared up at Dib who wouldn't take his _damn mouth_ off of his antenna. With a last jerk, Zim could feel that tightening in his stomach again. Expect this time, he went with it. The alien screamed out, falling over into a sea of unimaginable pleasure. He was so confused, but at the same time, he could care less. His head was swirling as he ejaculated onto Dib's hand, making the teenager smile in accomplishment. Zim was panting and his head was still swimming. His magenta eyes were half-idled as he looked up at Dib. His hand was covered in the alien's semen. They both just stared at it. Before Dib could decide what to do with it, the curious alien lifted a bare hand and touched the substance. He held his hand to his eye and inspected it before sticking it in his mouth. Dib froze, not knowing whether to feel disgusted or turned on by the fact that Zim was _eating _his own cum. Zim once again leaned forward, but this time, he stuck his long, earthworm-like tongue out and wrapped it around Dib's fingers. The way the smooth tongue felt on his fingers made him fantasize about it running along other places on the teenager's body. Soon his fingers were clean and Zim opened his mouth wide in a yawn.

"Dib-Dib?" Zim asked, not having an insult at the moment. "Was that...that..._masturbation_ you humans do?"

"Well, it was more like a hand-job..." The teenager mumbled, embarrassed. His braveness had faded into utter humiliation now.

"Hand...job?" The alien echoed. Dib smacked his face.

"It's like...when someone...masturbates _for_ you." His cheeks sizzled a deep red as he explained this to Zim. He nodded.

"You're _revolting_, Dib-beast. How you did this, I will never know. Now, leave. I need to wash in cleansing chalk." Zim muttered, not having put much venom into his words. Dib, happy to have a reason to leave, turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the room.

"What the _fuck_ did I just do?" Dib muttered as he threw himself on his bed. He felt sick to his belly but felt extremely happy at the same time. He was shocked at his own force; he went and just _grabbed_ the alien's crotch. His honey eyes trailed to his hands and remembered the feeling of that smooth, green skin. He could still taste his beautiful lekku-

No. This was horribly wrong. Dib was only fifteen and he was giving hand-jobs. To aliens. He was more of a whore then some girls at his Hi-Skool. He could feel the urge to vomit rise again in his throat. Not only was he now gay, but he was gay with a green alien. Great. He buried his face in pillows before he heard an odd voice speak up.

"What's wrong?" The computer boomed, sounding very unenthusiastic. The raven-haired teacher lifted his head slightly. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You obviously saw what happened." He muttered.

"Yeah. So." If the computer could roll it's eyes, it would.

"Bu-but, it's _Zim_! I don't have _feelings_ for him! This is crazy!" The child began babbling nonsense until the computer spoke up again.

"What's the _real _problem?"

"This _is_ the real problem!" Dib protested, now sitting up on the bed.

"No. You're in denial. From my tests Master had me run, you have depression. And since you have been in love with Master, you have been recovering fairly well. Meaning that he is your cure, but you don't want to admit it because it goes against everything you believe in. So, you repress those feelings, making you sadder actually. Thus the reason you attacked Master sexually."

Dib stared blankly at the wall. No matter how bad he wanted to punch and kick and scream and cry; the computer was right. He was just too caught up in trying to believe his own lies that he never realized any of this. Why was it such a bad thing now? People change. I mean, he's helping Zim take over Earth now! He hit himself in the face again, feeling so stupid and embarrassed.

"...I am." He admitted softly. "It's just...so much has happened. It's making me sick."

"Hmph. Well, why don't you try _building_ a relationship. Or something. Try using his plans for conquering Earth as a base." The robotic voice suggested half-heartedly.

"Why...why are you helping me?" Dib asked, adjusting his glasses again.

"I have nothing better to do. It's very entertaining." The teenager rolled his eyes, but felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of him. Maybe they could..._try_ things out. They've been friends since elementary school, and know everything about each other. It couldn't be that hard, right?

Dib had no idea was he was walking into.

**Author's Note:** **CLIFFHANGER. Now, back to my important business *continues searching for flight/train prices to get to InvaderCON***


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **Phew. I was out of town (until later today), meaning I was too busy to type. Now I'm back, with a new chapter as well. Thanks for all the reviews; keep on reviewing!**

**Chapter 6**

"You're disgusting." The little Irken was counting the things wrong with Dib off on his fingers. He was now on number three, not even being close to done. Dib continued to nod his head, not even listening. He was happy enough to be sitting on the couch next to Zim; even if it meant being insulted the whole time.

"Yup," Dib muttered, watching the television.

"You smell like a disgusting teenage boy," The alien pointed out once again.

"I sure do," He smiled to himself, not daring to look at the alien. He was the superior one; Zim didn't deserve his glances. The Irken could sense Dib's smugness and gritted his teeth. He looked at the side of the boys head and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you agree with Zim?" He asked, sounding very suspicious. "Do you feel that you are this disgusting?"

"No," Dib stated bluntly. "I just know that you won't shut up so I left you alone."

"Zim is more then capable of _shutting up_." The alien crossed his arms and kept his narrow gaze on the human. The teenager continued to grin.

"Alright; go." He turned towards the green Irken and gave him a challenging look. The alien narrowed his eyes furiously before a curt turn of his head. Dib continued to smile, having the feeling that Zim would not last long. They sat in silence for about two minutes before he broke.

"ARGH!" The Irken yelled, pulling on his antennas. "It's too _quiet_!"

"It's been two minutes." Dib stated in a bored tone. He turned his head to face the alien; his lazy honey eyes meeting the alien's vicious stare. Zim's face was inches from the teenagers, making his stomach do flips. He wanted to just caress that gorgeous face and and let their lips meet lightly before returning for a passionate kiss. He instantly turned his head back to the TV, feeling that familiar heat in his cheeks raise again.

"Why does your skin turn red?" The alien asked, placing his fingers on the humans cheek and turning his head back to face Zim.

"I'm hot," He lied, not meeting Zim's eyes.

"Are these more of your..." His magenta eyes rolled to the ceiling as if they had the word he was searching for. "_Feelings_ for me?"

"_No._" He took a finger and dug it into the alien's forehead, effectively pushing him away.

"Are you _lying _to the almighty Zim again?" Zim asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. Dib matched the Irken's gaze with narrowed eyes. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose angrily.

"None of your business." He growled. The teenager's face flushed harder, making Zim able to see through Dib's angry stare. A smile tugged at his green lips, showing his zipper-like teeth.

"It's hard to lie when your face is that red." Dib's face softened as morphed into embarrassment. "So, your face changes colors when you are-"

"My face turns red when you make me feel uncomfortable." Dib spoke over Zim; he didn't want to hear some crazy reason as to why he blushed. Even if they were usually accurate.

"When my face is close to yours it makes you feel...uncomfortable?" The alien moved his face close to Dib's again, pulling him close as if his head had a gravitational pull. The teenager found himself falling under a sea of thoughts as he studied the alien's face. What would Zim do if he decided to...to...kiss him? The raven-haired boy could feel his arms shaking viciously under him from the pressure of his decision. They were mere centimeters away; a slight movement could have their lips meeting in a glorious kiss. He would beg to feel those soft lips on his. For his tongue to feel that tongue. To explore each other's mouths in-

Zim suddenly shifted, snapping Dib from his thoughts. He was moving off of the couch and towards the kitchen. The teenager stared in awe before smacking himself in the face. He had lost his chance. He scrambled off the couch and followed Zim like a lost puppy.

"Wh-where are you going?" Dib asked, running a hand through his scythe-like hair.

"I have work to do." He simply explained, typing a code into the elevator. The teenager stared with his mouth agape. He snapped it shut instantly once he noticed. Why was he so angry? "Oh, and your face did not get red the second time. Were you not uncomfortable the second time?"

"Um," The human struggled for an answer. "Well, I was used to it I guess."

"You are used to Zim...being _near_ you?" He shuddered slightly. The elevator dinged silently and opened its chrome doors. The tiny alien stepped inside. He stared at Dib intently, signing for him to follow. He obediently stepped inside as well and the doors closed shut behind him. "Why are you used to me? We have been mortal enemies. Everything has...changed."

"I'm just as confused as you are." Dib rubbed his face, feeling very tried suddenly. All of this useless stress that he has been putting on himself was taking a toll on the teenager's body.

"But..._you_ were the one that sexually attacked the almighty Zim." There was a hint of venom in the alien's tone. Dib knew that he enjoyed it; Zim would just never admit it

"Yeah, I guess..." He was about to give in when a thought hit him. "Hey, wait! You didn't try and stop me!"

"You simply had me under some sort of control that this..._masturbation_ does to you _humans_." Zim flicked his wrist, waving the thought away.

"No." Dib smiled to himself at the alien's stubbornness and stupidity. "You had all the control you wanted; admit it Zim, you enjoyed it too much."

The little Irken gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the human boy. He had a smug smile of clear victory on his face, effectively pissing the green alien off even more. He knew Dib was right; there was no way he was going to admit it though. The elevator doors opened, giving Zim the perfect chance to avoid the situation completely. He sped off in the direction of his lab; not walking but not quite running. Dib casually stepped from the elevator; he knew where Zim was going and would get there at his own pace.

"Stupid, moronic...UGH." Zim slammed his fist down on the metal counter. "Irkens _do not _love. Irkens _do not _love!"

"Maybe _you_ do." The computer muttered. Zim's magenta eyes glared at the screens above him.

"Mind your own business, computer. This does not concern you." The Irken spat.

"Stop lying to yourself. You're too proud to admit anything." The computer stated, bored.

"Go into sleep mode!" Zim yelled, stomping his foot.

"No thanks."

"Where the hell is the outlet?" The little alien scurried behind the computer base and began frantically searching for the power cables. Once he located it, he yanked it out. The computer gave an electronic yawn in annoyance.

"You gave me a backup; remember?" The Irken cursed himself for being so _amazingly _smart. He returned to his chair and began work on his plans again. Maybe if he ignored the computer, it would shut up. His claws grasped a pencil and moved towards the blueprints.

"Ignore me if you want, but just listen to this. Just because love is frowned upon at home doesn't mean that it is here."

" I _am _Irken!" He slammed his fist down on the table again, scattering the papers to the metal floors. "Meaning that the rules apply to me! The Dib-stink is trying to get me to _betray_ my Tallests!"

"No. Plus, once this world is conquered, what are you going to do afterwards? You're done pretty much. Well, unless there's another Operation Impending Doom..." The computer trailed off.

"The Dib will be with me, like we arranged." Zim stared in confusion.

"With him in love with you while you keep denying it? That sounds _so _pleasant."

"Yes. Seems perfect to Zim." He smiled in victory while the computer gave a generic sigh.

"The human approaches." It stated automatically. It then proceeded to shut itself off, feeling an artificial anger and annoyance rise inside. Metallic thumping followed as Dib's combat boots hit the metal floors. He approached Zim and looked over his shoulder.

"You never showed me your plan." He murmured.

"It's not done." The alien growled.

"Ok, _sorry_." The teenager rolled his eyes.

"...I guess you can look." Zim caved and moved his arms away from the blueprints. Once the teenager saw the numbers, they instantly clicked in his head. Having his father as a scientist wasn't so useless after all. His honey eye widened and he gasped.

"You-you're creating a _disease_?" He stuttered. His magenta eyes met the human's worried ones. He imagined his family members getting infected and thought of something along the lines of a plague from a long time ago. He felt his legs turn to noodles and a panic rise inside of him.

"Yes. Does this _bother_ you?" The Irken asked, narrowing his eyes. The human stared at the wall, listening to his erratic heart beat. He felt sick again and very scared. He was _betraying _his own kind. All of those thoughts of pain they had caused him seemed to have hidden themselves deep in the teenager's brain. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself.

Zim knew what was wrong. Dib was second-guessing his decision to be a part of the Earth's impending doom. His face said annoyed while his body gave a different vibe; he was honestly worried about the teenager. He didn't want to go through that..._cutting_ issue again. The alien's thin arm shot out and grabbed the teenager's. He flinched, but kept his gaze on the wall. His trench coat sleeve was pulled down. Those deep magenta eyes gazed at his arm, inspecting them. All of the cuts were gone. His arm was still littered with scars, but none were fresh. He smiled on the inside, feeling like he had accomplished something. His slave deserved a reward.

He had seen it on the television before and decided it was worth a try. He pulled on Dib's arm and turned his head with his other free claw. Their lips met awkwardly and clumsily, making Dib blush in embarrassment and confusion all at the same time. Their hearts sped up, turning their bottled feelings into the music of their love. The human relaxed slightly, feeling his emotions drain into the kiss. Sparks cackled across his brain, making it melt from the intensity. Zim pulled away quickly and blushed hard. His face looked like as if it had been smudged with some forest green paint. Dib smiled, feeling his blush fade away. His heart slowed again, and his mind was back in order.

"No, it doesn't bother me one bit."

**Author's Note:**** Can you believe I didn't even have a plan for how they were ****going to take over the world until today? Expect more chapters soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** Ugh. I'm sick. For some reason, that makes me type more.**

**Chapter 7**

He turned over once again in his bed and touched his sweat-drenched face. He sheets were tangled and stained with his perspiration. He would rather just jump into the cold snow that had began falling outside. He couldn't believe that it was almost Christmas. It had been three months already since he had been to school. It had been three months since he had seen his family. It had been three months since he had cut himself.

Dib's mind wandered back to his family. No one had done anything about him being gone. They probably didn't care. His father wasn't home enough to notice. He needed to forget about them. No matter how much the teenager hated to say it, Zim was his only family now. But, he also loved the thought of being with Zim for the rest of his life. It seemed that his tolerance had grown towards the alien; as well as a love towards the little narcissistic Irken.

It had been three months since anything even _close_ to sexual had happened. The human could still remember clearly the touch of Zim's soft, green lips on his. He could still taste the sweetness of his skin. The musky smell that filled his nostrils and coated his lungs. Those tiny claws that felt as if they belonged in Dib's hands. His heart began that familiar beat that made his stomach fill with butterflies and his head swim. Why did Zim have to keep the heat so high? He glanced at the clock. He could barely make it out without his glasses, but he assumed that the red blobs said about midnight. He rolled out of bed and headed towards the elevator.

The silver doors opened, showing Dib the kitchen he had grown so used to seeing. His eyes widened as he noticed the television was on in the other room. He silently moved his bare feet across the tile and under the archway into the living room. The television was the only source of light in the dark room. The teenager glanced over to the couch to see Zim staring at the TV with half-idled eyes. He looked like he was watching a medicine documentary.

"Why are you still up?" Dib asked. Zim turned his magenta eyes towards him. They widened immediately and a dark green blush covered his face. The human looked at himself and realized that he had no shirt on. Or pants. Dib blushed as well, realizing he came upstairs in only boxers. "Why do you keep this house so ridiculously hot?"

"Zim feels comfortable." He shrugged his petite shoulders and turned his eyes to the television once again. "I am doing more research for my plan. You may join Zim if you would like."

Dib's heart stopped for half a second before it began its erratic beating. He nodded his head coolly.

"Sure; I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Zim shook his head. The teenager turned on his heel and headed back into the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and felt a wave of cool air hit him. It felt better then anything. After scanning the contents of the fridge, he opened the freezer and found something that sounded real good: ice cream. He pulled the tub out and set it on the counter. After digging around, he successfully located a bowl and spoon. Once he got his ice cream and cleaned up, he took his place on the couch next to Zim. The alien lifted his head and peered into the bowl curiously.

"What is that?" He asked. Dib raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You've never seen ice cream?" The teenager responded with another question. The Irken nodded cautiously. Dib moved his wrist and scooped more of the vanilla dessert onto his spoon and held it out. "Here; take a bite."

Zim curiously stuck his tongue out and tasted the ice cream. After deeming it okay, he stuck the spoon in his mouth. Dib pulled it out, seeing it was clean.

"I take it you like it?" The Irken nodded his green head, antennas bobbing. The teenager smiled.

They sat like this for most of the documentary; Dib sharing his ice cream with Zim as he became more and more tired. Soon the bowl was finished and they sat together, watching and absorbing this information. Eventually, his bright magenta eyes closed shut and he drifted off to sleep. His body slowly began to lean towards Dib as if he had a gravitational pull. His green head fell onto the boy's shoulder, making him glance down. He smiled, seeing how peaceful the alien looked. The last thing he remembered was resting his own head on Zim's before he slipped under as well.

"Huh?" The fragile being lifted his head and slowly opened his magenta eyes. He glanced next to him to see the human boy on the other end of the couch, huddled up and snoring softly. Beams of sunlight streamed in from the windows and shined on the sofa. The Irken rubbed his beautiful orbs and looked around. The sun had just risen, meaning that it was still early. Seeing no point in being up so early, he curled back up on his side of the sofa and rested his head on one of the pillows.

Zim's eyes widened. Why was the Dib _sleeping _with him? He thought back to last night, when they had watched the documentary together. They must've both fallen asleep on the couch. He shivered suddenly. Dib must've turned the heat down. The alien sat back up and eyed the human. He looked cold as well; he was only in boxer shorts. He had taken his glasses off as they were resting on the tile floor. The Irken shivered once again. If they _combined _their body heat...

Zim wanted to start physically gagging, but his boy disobeyed. Instead, it curled itself under the human's free arms. The unconscious body seemed to notice and wrapped itself around the alien like a blanket. A light blush singed the Irken's face, but he felt warm. Not just in his body, but possibly all the way down to his cold heart. He could get used to this. The tiny body turned so he could press his forehead into the human's chest. His tiny claws rested on the teenager's bare chest and he closed his eyes. Not to Zim's knowledge, one honey eye slowly opened and gazed down at the alien in his arms. He wrapped his arms around the tiny body tighter, making the foreign being blush darker. Dib smiled to himself, feeling content like this. Time could have stopped for all he knew; he wished it would have. He would love to stay frozen in that moment forever.

"The immune system is too strong..." He mumbled, jotting down some notes as he witnessed the test subject's body fight off the man-made infection. "I need something stronger..." He remembered the discussion on HIV and AIDS in the documentary. It didn't kill humans for sure, but most died because it was an immune deficiency, making them more susceptible to common illnesses. He needed something stronger then that; something that gave humans no chance to recover and that no one had a cure for. His tiny claws grasped the pencil once again and began to work out more formulas on the lined notebook paper.

No matter what, the humans would suffer. He would regain his respect from the Tallests and would be able to return home without banishment. After four years, it was about time he was able to return home. It was probably a lot longer back on Irk. If he was patient, it would pay off greatly. Zim neglected to mention that he had a human slave to the Tallests. They haven't called in a long time (well, he usually calls them), but after his embarrassment for still not having conquered his planet, he vowed not to call until he had conquered the planet. With the bothersome dirt-child in his way, all would go according to plan.

The Dib-human. The Irkens squeedily-spooch did flips just thinking about the boy. When had the alien decided to go native? It felt so wrong; betraying his Tallests and befriending the enemy. But it also felt so damn _right_. The way he felt like someone adored his company and how he was never alone anymore. How germs didn't seem to matter when it was the human who was touching him. For some reason, he was able to forgive Dib for that sexual attack on his glorious body. Who could resist the almighty Zim, he thought. He tapped the end of the pencil on his chin, having completely lost his train of thought.

He remembered that morning, how he could sense that Dib was awake. He didn't dare move though; he kept a steady fake snore to lure the alien into a false sense of security. He didn't need to human to be asleep; he felt quite safe in the teenager's arms. He felt very small, which usually angered him, but for some reason, it felt okay. He felt like it suddenly wasn't him against the cruel world anymore; it was Dib and him now.

Zim snapped out of his trance and got back into his work. After working out some more equations and formulas, he found another possible test to try for later. A few, actually. He would have the computer make them and the alien would test them himself later. He was too concerned with the the familiar sound of combat boots on the metallic floor that was getting louder. The Irken turned in his swivel chair and looked up at the human with wide, magenta orbs.

"You know, Christmas is in a week." Dib started, not even saying hello. He hoisted himself up on the desk and looked down through his glasses at the tiny foreign being.

"With the _Santa_ beast?" The green alien gave a visible shudder.

"No. Well, I mean, what do you want?" His honey eyes looked curiously into Zim's.

"What do I..._want_?" He echoed.

"Yeah," Dib pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and fell to the ground, landing flat on his feet. "You give people presents for Christmas. Well, close friends or family."

"Wait...you see Zim as a...close _friend_?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you took me in and all."

"Do you see me as..._family_?"

"In a weird-sorta way..but, yeah."

"Interesting..." The alien placed a hand on his chin and looked back into the human's eyes thoughtfully. Dib stared back nervously, not knowing why Zim was giving him such a weird look. As if the alien could read his mind, he stood up and grabbed Dib's scythe-like hair with his claw. With a sharp pull, he had their lips meeting in a clumsy way. Once Dib recovered from the initial shock, he instantly relaxed and moved his lips, showing Zim what to do. Their hands wandered to each other; the teenager cupping Zim's face with one hand while placing another on his petite hip. The Irken cautiously moved his hands around the human's neck, feeling like his arms belonged there. He licked at the alien's lips, begging to be inside that foreign mouth. Zim took the hint and opened his mouth, allowing Dib's pink tongue to slither in and explore every crevice of the Irken's mouth. Zim did not respond physically; he had no idea what to do. Dib gradually showed him the way by wrapping their tongues around each other's and leading his earthworm-like tongue into his own mouth. Once Zim got into the swing of it, he began to explore the teenager's mouth as well. Finally, they pulled apart. Their hands remained on each other as they gazed into each other's eyes; honey meeting magenta.

"Is this what...close friends do?" Zim asked. Dib smiled.

"No."

"What about what family does?"

"Definitely not." Zim stared at the boy in confusion.

"Then _who_ does this?"

"People in love." Dib murmured.

"I like this _love_ thing."

**Author's Note:**** Yes! I finished this in a day. I'm so glad that I've started updating a lot again. Please, keep reviewing! I also like the suggestions you guys have been giving me. I use some, but I mostly have the storyline planned out, so I fit some of them in where I see fit. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Is it just me, or have I not updated in forever? Well, I'm not sick anymore and its the weekend! So, here's your reward.**

**Chapter 8**

No one would notice. No one would care. He took another shaky sigh and placed another foot forward; his scuffed, black combat boot hitting the shiny tile once again. His trench coat felt itchy and stuck to his skin. He passed another window and glanced at his reflection. He ran a pale hand through his inky hair, making sure it looked decent. He adjusted his glasses before he continued walking at his slow, monotonous pace. The mall was quiet and empty, giving it an eerie feel. At least he wouldn't run into anyone from school. He had no idea why he was so fidgety; no one even gave him a second glance. He just needed to get that present.

Upon entering the store, he gave an audible sighed and stepped up to the counter. A nice, middle-aged lady tended to him and took his cash with grace. She handed him the neatly-wrapped box he had ordered. He left without a second glance. He pulled the ribbon gently as he walked out of the mall and into the parking lot glazed with slush. He slowly and carefully pulled the lid off with a shaky hand. He gasped in shock when he saw the beauty of the object. Pulling it from the box with a shaky hand, he was amazed by its beauty. There was no doubt Zim would like it.

Upon Dib's entrance into the house, he noticed Gir walking casually by. When he noticed the human, his cyan eyes widened and went brighter. His little metallic legs moved faster in order to catch the teenager before he left.

"Hiya, Mary!" The android screeched. He attacked Dib's leg, holding on for dear life. The teenager glanced down at the robot, but said nothing. He continued on his way to the elevator, hoping not to run into Zim. All he needed to do was keep it hidden until tomorrow. The Irken hated secrets. He tucked the box deep into the pocket of his coat and stepped into the elevator. Gir was still wrapped around his legs tightly. When the doors opened again, the human stepped out with the android still attached to his legs.

"Just a little bit..." He mumbled under his breath. He could see his door down the hallway. Just a few more steps and he would be home free.

"WHATCHA DOIN, MARY?" Gir screamed in a high-pitched voice. The teenager flinched and looked down at the spastic robot. He had detached himself from Dib's legs but was now holding a box. The box from inside Dib's pocket.

"Gir!" He yelled, glaring at the robot. "Give that back! Its very important!"

"Ooooh," The robots mouth formed an _O_ shape as he slowly began to pry open the box. The teenager gritted his teeth and took a leap at the robot. The android screeched and quickly moved out of they way, making the human meet floor, and not robot. He crashed down onto the metallic floor with a loud '_Ooof!'. _The teenager lifted his head painfully to see the robot had opened the box and was trotting around with the present. The way his cyan eyes ogled the shiny object made Dib worry a little. He needed that present back; he was in no mood for an argument with the robot. Before the teenager's eyes, the box and the present were ripped from the androids metallic hands. His tiny antenna fell and he looked up with sad eyes. The human scrambled to his feet and met eyes with Zim.

The Irken was holding the present in his hand. He turned it over in his claw, inspecting it. Dib sighed, feeling defeated.

"What is this?" Zim asked quietly.

"It's...a watch." He murmured. The alien's eyes drifted towards the shiny, silver watch again. The tiny hands ticked away, keeping time like it was meant to. Behind the hands were little dials that had the date: December 24th. The Irkens eyes widened when he realized what the background was: the Irken symbol.

"How...how did you get this?" The alien looked back at Dib; his magenta eyes shining with a secret happiness.

"I gave them a picture and they put it in the watch. It cost a little more, but-"

"Why would you get this for Zim?"

"Its a present for Christmas, Zim." The teenager met eyes with the alien; his heart pounding at a rapid pace. He nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled. "Its what people who care about each other do." The boy moved his pale hands to the watch that Zim's claws were clutched around. The alien loosened his grip and let Dib take it. With shaky hands, he wrapped the watch around Zim's left wrist and locked the watch around his frail bones. After adjusting the watch to its correct position, he let his hands go and returned them to his sides. The magenta eyes of the alien's studied the watch carefully before deeming it acceptable to be placed on his wrist. Zim's eyes returned to Dib's.

"Sorry about opening it..." The alien mumbled. "I know this..._Christmas _celebration isn't until tomorrow."

"Its alright; I mean, you like it, right?" Dib looked at Zim with pleading eyes. The Irken nodded, flooding the teenager with relief.

"Zim has a present for you, Dib-human."

"Zim, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh, okay. I guess you'd rather die..." A smile tugged at the Irken's green lips, giving Dib a menacing zipper-toothed smile.

"Wait, what?" A needle was suddenly injected into his arm from nowhere, making the human flinch. Zim continued to smile at the helpless boy as he shrank to the ground. He was loosing control of his body and was falling to the floor. He felt as if millions of lead weights were attached to him and that he was going to drown in a sea of nothing. But it wasn't really nothing; it was that familiar dark abyss he had been drowning in most of his life. It had been patched by his love for the Irken; but everything he had worked to build up had quickly crashed down, leaving Dib with that dark abyss again. He looked up with narrowed eyes at Zim. How _could _he? It had been a plot to trick the human boy all along. The teenagers honey eyes met the victorious ones of his enemies. A lonely, and silent tear fell from his eyes and headed down the human's pale face. The cyan-eyed robot looked in fear as Dib began to slip away from reality. The human wanted to fight and scream and punch the Irken, but he was ridiculously weak. He only managed to get his last words out before he slipped under.

"I...I love you, Zim."

**Author's Note:**** It's not over yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Did my cliffhanger piss you off enough? Well, here's the next chapter. Read your little ZaDr-filled hearts out.**

**Chapter 9**

Was it all just...a dream? Maybe. Maybe he was still going to school. Maybe he was still holding that shiny, blood-stained razor in his room. Maybe the crimson liquid was still pouring down his arms and was drowning him slowly and painfully. Maybe the insults still stung like the gashes on his arms. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. How much of a _lie _that statement was. That's all that seemed true right now. That's what drove him to his enemy. Maybe it was about time he opened his eyes and faced whatever 'reality' he was in.

The teenager's honey eyes flickered open. The first thing he noticed was a green figure in front of him. He had tired, magenta eyes that looked relieved to see the human had awoken. He had dark circles under his eyes, and looked messy and stressed. Monitors buzzed and beeped around him, making the human realize that this was never a dream. Everything that had happened was _real_. All Dib wanted to do was close his eyes again and go back into that blank, empty world where nothing made sense, but at the same time, it all made perfect sense.

"D-Dib?" The alien whispered. Agitated, the human opened his honey eyes again and met the stressed magenta ones of his enemy. He noticed the room immediately; it was Zim's lab. For some reason, it resembled more a of a hospital; there were wires and tubes sticking from Dib like he was some sort of deathly ill person. He was in a makeshift bed and was surrounded by blinking computer screens, making his eyes hurt. There was a throbbing pain in his right arm, making the whole situation flood back into the teenager's mind.

That little alien had tried to _fucking kill him_. He gritted his teeth and looked at the alien with narrowed eyes. Zim flinched slightly, but said nothing. After all that the human had done for him, he should be _thankful_. Dib should have known. He poured his heart to the extra-terrestrial, and he turned around and used it against the human. Zim was never someone to be trusted in the first place.

"I guess your plan to kill me didn't work." That little comment sent Dib into a horrible fit of coughing and chest pains. A frown tugged at the Irken's lips, making the human raise an eyebrow in suspicion once he had stopped coughing.

"I was not trying to kill you, Dib. It was a cure for the disease. I didn't want you to get infected. I think you had an allergic reaction to it." The words flooded from the alien's mouth in one long chain of babble. It was obvious he felt guilty; the way he looked and how he talked gave it away completely. Dib looked skeptical. Zim wasn't one to tell the truth.

"Really? Then why were you so happy when I fell to the ground and blacked out?" He retorted. A look a pain crossed the alien's face.

"I thought you were being...overly-dramatic. Zim did catch you off guard, after all." He muttered. Dib took note of his droopy antennas and how sincerely sorry the little Irken looked. His magenta eyes refused to meet the teenager's challenging glare.

"So...was the cure your present to me?" Dib asked, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Zim turned his head and met the teenager's eyes. They gave a different feel now; almost like he was forgiven.

"Yes. I didn't interpret you almost dying because of it." Suddenly, it all clicked with Dib. His eyes widened and he smiled at the Irken.

"Thats why you said 'I guess you'd rather die'..." Dib exclaimed. "Because I didn't want the cure, and if I didn't want it, I would die!"

"Congratulations, Dib-human." The alien rolled his magenta orbs and returned them to the human. He was getting his cocky personality back. The teenager relaxed, feeling like the balance of the world had been restored. "So, is Zim forgiven?"

"Almost." The human gave a sly smile and sat up. His sore body protested, but he ignored it. He reached a pale hand out and grabbed the alien's antenna, effectively pulling the Irken towards him. Their faces were inches away from each other's, making that familiar feeling in Dib's chest rise again. That same hand moved down to Zim's smooth face and cupped it, cherishing its beauty. The other hand moved to the Irken's left hand, feeling that silver watch still attached to it. Dib slowly leaned forward, meeting their lips in a romantic kiss.

He remembered telling Zim that he had loved him. He didn't even regret it. It was true and spontaneous; he was happy to finally get those bottled-up feelings out. He had no idea how Zim felt, but that was okay. He liked where they were now; somewhere in-between being enemies and being lovers. Dib: paranormal investigator who had hunted that alien his whole life was now Dib: xenophile who wanted to kiss that alien he hated. He didn't even matter now; they lived in their own little world where no one cared about their relationship. While in the real world, their relationship would be completely fucked-up to everyone but them.

Somehow, the Irken had found his way into the teenager's lap and was grinding on him. Maybe Zim was unaware of the effect it had a hormonal teenage boy, or he had planned it, but it was working. He was teasing Dib into getting a massive erection. The human's tongue slithered into the Irken's mouth, reminding the newly-taught tongue-kisser the way it was done. Dib completely dominated, aggravating Zim a little, but he said nothing. He found their fingers intertwining, making a permanent mark on the human's hand forever. Their lips finally pulled apart, a string of saliva between them.

"Dib..." Zim gasped. "You are still sick. Your arm is still swollen from the shot." Dib had returned and was peppering his lover's neck with little kisses. The alien moaned, a light blush covering his gorgeous face.

"I know," He mumbled as he was still making love-marks on the Irken's green neck. His skin tasted delicious to the boy; he had wanted to taste it for so long. He suddenly began to feel light-head and pulled his head away, feeling very tired again. Zim noticed and slowly laid the boy back down, resting his head on the pillow.

"I told you." The Irken mumbled as he began to inject more sedative into the IV. "You're getting too excited by Zim's _glorious _body."

"Yeah; I was." He murmured, feeling the sedative cloud his brain already. "You're such a cock-block, Zim." The Irken perked an antenna.

"What is this-" He was immediately cut off with an answer.

"You always have to ruin the fun." The teenager yawned. "Now, sleep with me." The Irken immediately obeyed and moved himself under the covers next to the half-asleep Dib. The human lay on his side with his sore arm over the covers and wrapped around the alien's frail body. He had his PAK pressed against the human's chest and was holding the boy's pale hand in his own. He had somehow lost his glove and was rubbing the white hand in his own green one. Once he heard the familiar snoring, he felt at ease for once. He had completely lost track of time taking care of the sick human. He took a lazy glance at his watch out of curiosity. It was past midnight already. The Irken yawned and finally closed his tired, magenta eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Dib."

He could feel the sedative drag him into a state of neither sleep nor consciousness. He was aware of his arms pulling the alien closer, but wasn't sure if it was real or not. He could feel the metal PAK dig into his stomach through the thin cloth of his shirt. It made him remember that this was reality, and not some crazy drug-induced dream. He wanted to open his eyes and look at the alien so bad, but his eyelids were too heavy. They begged for him to drift off to sleep, but his mind was still wide awake. He feel the rhythmic beats of the alien's heart as he slept silently. The human wondered what he was dreaming about.

Maybe it sounded cheesy, but Dib wanted to talk to the alien through the entire night about his feelings. About his dreams. About their relationship. He wanted to be inside the Irken's complex, and very narcissistic mind. He wanted to venture through it all and see his deepest feelings, his fondest memories, and his darkest secrets. Most of all, he wanted to make love to the alien. He never thought that he would end up in the same bed with his hated enemy, thinking about having deep, intimate sex with him. For some reason though, it was okay. It wasn't perverted or lust-clouded; it was pure love. He wanted to show the Irken how much he meant the boy. But he wanted to save the event for a special occasion. He could think about that later. Right now, the boy was more concerned with the darkness consuming his mind. Maybe he should go to sleep...

When Dib awoke the next morning, he was saddened to see his arms were empty. He turned over and noticed that the soreness and pain had dissolved and the large, swollen lump on his arm was gone. He looked around and pinpointed Zim at the computer, making more calculations and formulas. Except now, Dib's information was on the screen. Zim was checking his formulas with Dib's chemistry to make sure another reaction wouldn't occur. The teenager moaned softly, trying to get the alien's attention. Zim turned around and noticed Dib had awoken and slowly made his way over.

"Are you still in pain, Dib?" The Irken asked, holding a clipboard. Dib smiled, seeing how cute the alien looked. Zim resembled a caring mother; something Dib never had the chance of witnessing.

"No, I'm not." He murmured, sitting up. His back rested against a pillow as Zim inspected his arm. "The swelling is gone and it doesn't hurt at all."

"I created something to counteract the medicine, and it seemed to work." Zim mumbled, jotting down notes on the clipboard. "I'm now working on another cure that will not cause you an allergic reaction." The teenager looked wide-eyed at the little Irken. Zim stared back confused. Dib wasn't shocked at Zim's nice little gesture not to kill him; Zim was wearing _Dib's coat_.

"My coat looks good on you." The human commented. He smiled as he watched a light blush sprinkle the alien's face.

"Zim was cold...and the coat looked so..._warm_." He mumbled, embarrassed. Dib reached an arm out and pulled the alien towards him. The frail Irken complied and crawled onto the bed next to Dib. He moved Zim into his lap and began to rub his sensitive antennas. The alien moaned in a mixture of shock and pleasure, making Dib smile again.

"You're so cute..." The teenager murmured into Zim's lekku. He turned back to the boy, his magenta eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why have you suddenly changed your feelings, Dib...?" He trailed off, not knowing what to call the human anymore.

"I realized something, Zim." Dib began. "I could give a shit about anything. If I love you, then I love you. There's no use denying it."

"I...I love you too, Dib." The alien whispered. Dib's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned the Irken's head with a swift wrist movement, and had their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. He continued to stroke those sensitive stalks, causing Zim to moan into the human's mouth. Their tongues began that same, exciting dance of domination, mixing their saliva and becoming one. The alien turned his whole body now, and began that same grinding motion from the night before. Dib jerked their lips apart, feeling that pressure build in his groin again.

"Zim...let me be inside you." The teenager pleaded, looking deep into the magenta eyes of his lover. The Irken looked hesitant at first, debating in his mind whether this was good or not. He didn't really understand the mating rituals of the humans. Dib could show him though. He wouldn't rather loose his virginity to anyone else. He buried his head in the boy's neck and purred.

"Not now, Dib." He murmured, his hot breath making the boy tingle all over. "I want to save this occasion."

**Author's Note:**** Ouch. Poor Dib. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, its been a while. I missed typing for you guys.**

**Chapter 10**

Zim stared at the giant computer screen, his magenta orbs mesmerized by the info given to him. Unknowingly, his tiny claw wrapped around the spoon once again, scooping up more ice cream from his third carton of ice cream. He stuck the metal into his mouth, his tongue taking over and polishing it off as his left hand scribbled down more notes. Suddenly, a pale hand stuck out and took the spoon from his delicate claw.

"You ate all that ice cream?" Dib asked, his eyes widened at the empty containers that scattered the floor. The Irken nodded, barely paying any attention to the light conversation. "You're going to get sick."

"Nonsense," The alien muttered, glancing back at the glowing computer screen before jotting down more notes. "Irkens live on what you call 'junk food'. It does not cause us morbid obesity."

"Oh." The teenager murmured in response. Zim looked up and noticed Dib smelled...clean. He had a towel wrapped around his neck again and jeans with a comfy T-shirt. His hair was already beginning to return to its scythe-like shape.

"How does your hair stay that...pointy?" The green boy asked, poking it with a gloved hand.

"Well, I was cloned from my father, so-"

"You? The Dib-human? You're a clone?" Zim's eyes widened in emphasis as he soaked in this new information. The boy nodded, not caring much.

"I guess something went wrong because real science bores me to death. I was always a let-down to him..." The teenager ended his sentence on a venomous note, making the alien cringe a little. He knew that the human had family issues; but not something of this caliber. Zim always assumed Dib had joined him because of the bullying.

"Do not worry, Dib. Once this cure is created, all your problems will die. Literally." The Irken gave an eerie smile, sending chills up the raven-haired boy's spine.

"Yeah," He muttered. "Real great."

"You should be thrilled I have decided not to let you rot with these pathetic beings!" The Irken threw his arms in the air in protest.

"You make it hard to be _grateful_. I really don't want to have to think about my father and sister _dying_ while I get to live." There was an undertone of sadness in the boy's words, making Zim stare in confusion.

"...Isn't this what you wanted?" The boy lifted his head to meet the alien's eyes. A burst of rage wanted to show itself, but he didn't want an argument. He instead turned on his heel and nearly stomped as he headed for the elevator.

The human glanced up at the house and sighed. It was empty, as usual. At least according to the dark windows that were usually illuminated around this time. His father ought to be working, and his sister off at someplace with her bat handy. He shivered a little as his boots walked through the gray slush towards the doorstep. He pulled his hand from his pocket that was wrapped tightly around a little key. The raven-haired boy shoved it into the door handle, and twisted it slightly until he heard an audible _click_. His hand grasped the silver knob and pushed the door open, showing the boy his old home.

Dib had no idea why he returned home. He was just glad no one was home to question him or make things worse. He quietly wandered the rooms, only the sound of his boots on the carpet keeping him company. Everything seemed the same since he had left; the couch wad there, all the magazines on the coffee table, and the TV he had sat watching for hours and hours on end was still there in one piece. He half expected everything to be in chaos and gone. Maybe they really didn't care about the boy.

Feeling a little annoyed, he headed into the kitchen and glanced at the table. There were his father's work papers that took up a majority of the table. In a small corner were Gaz's papers from school. He sighed, noticing none of his were there. His father might've been busy, but he always looked over their papers and tried to be there for parent-teacher nights and such. Dib looked at the papers with a clear sadness in his eyes.

Why had he decided to run away? He was desperately regretting it. Even if his family never paid much attention to him, they had to be at least a little worried that he had been gone for about three months. Even if school life wasn't the best, or his home life, it was his duty to stop that little green alien from trying to conquer the world. Even if Earth was suffering, it had to be better then everyone dying from a terrible disease or than being enslaved by an alien race. Dib felt disgusted with himself.

He walked casually out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. He climbed them quietly and slowly, stopping before he reached his bedroom door. He eyed it carefully, seeing that this reminded him so much of a typical day. He would head straight for his room as soon as he got home from school and cut himself. Images flashed through his head of the razor cutting through his skin like it were a stick of butter. The streams of crimson would drip and leave stains on the carpet while he blasted music from an MP3 player to drown out everything. He wasn't sure if it helped or not; he just knew it somehow made him feel a little better.

Dib braced himself as he pushed the door open and stepped into his clutter of a room. Nothing had been moved or even touched; his bed was still messy and his clothes were still scattered all over the floor. With one look at the clothes, he had the strongest urge to pick them up and clean his room. Once he had all the dirty clothes in his arms, he headed towards the washer and started a load. He then returned and made his bed and tidied up everything. He hadn't even taken the time to glance at a clock before it was too late.

Dib heard a familiar sound downstairs. Footsteps. He could hear a backpack being thrown on the couch, and his sister taking her usual seat there. The boy glanced at a clock. It was 3:05; the typical time his sister walked in. Dib would've already been home half an hour and would be already holed up in his room, his mind so far from his awful reality. He silently closed the door to his room, making it seem like it had not been touched. The boy sighed and sat at his computer.

Everything was the same. The clutter of papers and folders that belonged in his backpack to be taken to school the next day. Millions of informational papers on aliens and odd myths that he was left to prove wrong or right. The thing that interested him the most was all the pictures of Zim taped to the wall above the computer. Dib had obsessively stalked the alien for four years. It was all thrown away in such a small amount of time; all because of the overwhelming pain and suffering from everyone. A smile crossed his face. That Irken had been the cause and the answer to his problems. The teenager had a newfound strength; a new fight in him.

After all of this thinking, there was only one thought in Dib's head: he was returning to school. He was returning home. He was going to be the savior of the planet and was going to be a _hero_. He smiled even wider, feeling all of those harsh words drift away. It didn't matter to him anymore, now that his eyes were back on the big prize: catching and exposing Zim for the menace that he was. He was never more excited to go to school then at that moment. His arm blindly searched for a pencil while the other hand was placed on the mouse and was opening the internet browser. After accessing his school's website, he sighed loudly.

"I have _a lot_ of catching up to do." He muttered, and grabbed a notebook to get to work.

**Author's Note:**** I have some H U G E twists in mind. I mean, this was a pretty big one too...ya know. But it gets better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Two chapters in one night. Yay! I have each, individual chapter planned out, making this a whole lot easier and faster process. Please review!**

**Chapter 11**

The Irken awoke bright and early the next morning. Feeling a little bit of excitement in his squeedily spooch, he rushed to the guest room where the human had stayed. Upon entering, he assumed to be greeted by the raven-haired boy, ready to apologize and snuggle the green-skinned boy. Upon seeing the bed empty, his antenna drooped the slightest bit, and a look of almost sadness crossed his face. It quickly changed to rage as his little minion came into the room.

"That vile _hyooman!" _Zim yelled to Gir. The android looked in confusion before pulling a rubber piggy from his head and squeaking it. He giggled, running around the room as his master yelled. "He's so...smelly! And stupid! And has a big head!" The Irken kicked at th air, growling under his breath. Finally, after he got all his anger out, he sat down on the bed and tried to catch his breath.

"I don't need the Dib-stink's assistance. I can conquer this planet with this ingenious disease! Now that the Dib-human has no cure, he can be affected by it as well! Zim will have his revenge!" He held his fist victoriously in the air as the robot laughed loudly. The Irken stood from the bed and headed towards his computer.

"Computer! Give me the Dib-human's location." Zim commanded.

"Projecting location now." The computer boomed. The screen flashed before showing the snow-covered outside world. Dib was on his way towards the high-school. Zim smiled wide, his zipper-teeth looking menacing in in the dim light of the computer screen.

"So, he's heading back to school? Interesting. Maybe Zim should head back as well. After all, it'll be the _perfect_ place to release this infection." The alien turned on his heel and headed towards the elevator. He was going to make Dib _suffer_.

Zim's first instinct upon entering the school was to throw up. He cringed, remembering that stale school smell all too well. He instantly noticed an eerie silence, followed by whispers. Every pair of eyes in the mall hallway were on him. Even under that scratchy wig, his antennas could pick up the words.

"Is he new? Why is his skin so _green_?" Someone whispered.

"Hey, that kid Zip is back."

"How long has he been gone? Three months?"

"He came back the same day as Dib. They actually _left_ on the same day!"

"I heard they got arrested for some huge fight they had. They were in jail the whole time."

The Irken smacked his lips with distaste. These pitiful humans with pitiful human brains. He could care less how much they gossiped; as long as they stayed away from him. A loud bell went off, making some of the crowd disperse. Other's stayed, either ditching class, or not in much of a rush like the other's. Zim glanced at the old analog clock on the wall. He had a good twenty minutes before he needed to head to class. He opened the crumpled map from his hand and traced a route with his claw from his location to his first period class on the paper. Once he had it down, he started on his way down the hallway. He served in between hundreds of tall kids before something stopped him dead in his tracks. He noticed that familiar, long, scythe-like lock of hair in the crowd. Some people moved, giving Zim a better view of the teenager. He was standing in front of his locker with a backpack hung over his shoulder. From the angry look on his face, his locker was not cooperating with him.

Something shiny on the human's nose and ear interested the alien. With his _amazing _eyes, he realized that the human had gotten _piercings_. He had a stud in his nose and his ear had three of them. The Irken stared, open-mouthed at the teenager's rebellion. His outfit changed as well; he had a plain white T-shirt and some gray jeans that looked _tight_. He also had a colorful belt around the belt loops. They led down to his typical boots; the only part of him that was the same besides his coat. Zim also noticed that the boy had new glasses. They were thicker, black rims but were still stylish. He also had some hair covering his forehead and part of his right eye, making the human look a lot like some of the stereotypical 'skater' kids Zim had heard about. His scythe-like hair looked a little messier, but not like a bed-head.

The alien's mouth opened wider as he heard some girls giggle as they walked past him. His antenna could pick up that they thought he was..._cute_. Some guys were muttering stuff about him being gay, while others just looked in awe at the transformation. Another bell rang overhead, making some more students dissolve from the hallway. Soon, another dinged, making all the students flee from fear of being late. Dib still remained at his locker, trying to pry it open so he could get some books for class. Once the hallways were totally empty, and Dib was about to give up, Zim approached him. His spider legs sprouted from his PAK and pushed the teenager against the lockers, making him yelp in surprise and confusion.

"Z-Zim?" The boy stuttered, his cheek pressed hard against the cold metal.

"Come back to try and stop me, Dib-worm? Your little rebellion isn't going to work." The alien cackled, making a shiver run down Dib's spine.

"I'm not letting you kill everyone, Zim. I don't know what came over me, but it's over with now. I'm going to _stop you_ and _expose you _to _everyone_." The boy threatened. Zim looked wide-eyed at the human.

"So, was you...loving me...a trick?" The alien mumbled. Dib's face instantly softened. Once he realized that he was showing sympathy, he steeled himself again.

"I know I would never love someone like _you_." The teenager spat. "I _hate _you, you lizard." The boy easily wrestled the PAK legs off of him, falling to the ground with a _thud_. Once Dib adjusted himself, he looked at the Irken with a hard glare. The Irken just looked back, a bit heart-broken. His metal spider legs returned to his PAK as the alien shifted his gaze to the old, scuffed tile floors.

"Hmph. Of course Zim never believed you. I knew you would betray me." The Irken flicked his head to the side, showing the human he was _far _more superior. The boy just looked in anger, but felt a little heart-broken inside as well. As if to rub salt in the wound, he quickly shoved the alien. He fell to his ass with a loud _thud_, distracting him long enough for Dib to make a quick escape down another hallway towards his first period class. Zim growled to himself, feeling like an idiot and a fool in love.

"It's easy to know why Irken's don't have feelings," He muttered to himself, his voice almost cracking with sadness. "Because people hurt them." The alien flashed all the way back to when the human had came to him that one day three months ago. How he had stated some quote. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'. He finally understood how much of a _lie_ that was. Feeling lower then ever, he trudged off to his first period class. He tried to keep his chest out in pride, but felt horrible all over. Maybe he was a defect. Or something.

Dib sprinted down the unknown hallway, not even bothering to take a look back. He just stared straight ahead, trying to see which classroom was his. He made a sharp turn down another hallway and collided into someone. They both crashed to the ground, moaning and groaning. Once Dib sat up, he realized he crashed into Zita; cheerleader and top of the popularity ladder.

"Sorry," He mumbled, trying to gather her stuff for her. She stared, dazed and confused. Not too long later she was helping gather the papers she was told to collect for teacher. The teenager got himself up quickly, and stuck a hand out to help Zita up. She smiled a little, and took it. To be honest, the boy was shocked that she would even take it. Once she was up, she smoothed out her cheer-leading uniform and smiled at Dib.

"Dib, is that really you?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He stuttered, wondering if she was going to be disgusted.

"You...changed. A lot." Dib breathed a sigh of relief at not being picked on.

"Is that good or bad?" He asked, giving her a half-smile. A light blush covered her face; something the boy had only seen on his enemy.

"...Good. You don't look like a creep." She gave a light giggle. "Anyway, you're trying to find your classroom, right? I have first period with you. I'll take you there." She walked ahead of him, signaling for him to walk beside her.

"So, do you have a game today or something?" Dib asked, eying her uniform. She nodded her head.

"Yeah. It's a home game." It seemed as if something was bothering her slightly.

"Oh." The boy muttered.

"Listen, Dib, I don't know _what _happened to you, but you look good. Like, really _really _good. I didn't believe the rumors that the girls have been spreading until I saw you for myself." She burst out. Dib stared, wide-eyed at this news.

"They're already starting _rumors_?" He rolled his eyes.

"They're _good _ones." She smiled, just as shocked as Dib. "A lot of girls think you're _hot_. And your personality changed a lot!"

"Well, um...thanks." He murmured, feeling embarrassed and awkward. They finally approached the classroom and Zita pulled the door open for Dib. He took it, being a gentleman, and she smiled. As she passed him into the classroom, she murmured something into his ear.

"Sit by me," She walked across the room and tapped the empty desk to hers. The teacher lifted his head from his desk and perked up when he noticed Dib.

"Welcome back, Mr. Membrane. You have a lot of catching up to do. We don't take extended absences lightly in AP biology. Take a seat and try and catch up the best you can." The teacher shrugged his shoulders before heading up to the chalkboard. He glanced over at an empty seat, all along and secluded in the back of the room; what he was accustomed to. But, he glanced at that seat next to Zita; it seemed to be calling him. With a defeated sigh, he headed towards the seat and threw his back down, pulling out a pencil and notebook to copy her notes.

***EDIT:**** I added a longer ending. I don't know how this came to me, but I had to put it in.**

**Author's Note:**** Sorry these chapters have been short. Another long one should be on it's way.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In the chilly darkness of the evening, the high school lay empty and silent. The hallways were bare and clean; a stark difference to the heavy amount of teenagers that flooded them daily. The students had all headed home, and the teachers locked their classroom doors, their grading and last-minute tasks completed. Finally, Zim turned from his spot on the roof and headed for the door.

The Irken wasn't used to this cold. Even after four years, he still stuck his tongue out with distaste as the snow began to fall. Zim approached the door that would take him back down into the school, but grunted when he realized it was locked. Four metallic legs sprung from his PAK, their menacing tips glinting in the soft moonlight. He quickly cut himself a hole and easily walked through. After a quick jog down the stairs, and a last-minute scan for any more humans, he started on his trek to the science hallway.

With a silent cackle to himself, he thought of which classroom to attack first. It was certainly an obvious choice; the Dib-human had his pathetic human biology class first period. Approaching the door, Zim took a bit more care in his work by deciding to pick the lock instead of just destroying the door. Once inside, he made his way towards a lab table and pulled the vile from his PAK. Taking a small Q-tip, he stuck the cottony edge into the vile and pulled it back out. The cotton was covered in a clear substance, crawling with germs and bacteria. The Irken grinned to himself as he swabbed it on the biology and chemistry books, along the lab tables, and all over the equipment. The substance would dry clear and odorless, leaving the bacteria to multiply and germinate in the coming hours. They would be contaminated and fall ill within the next twenty-four hours.

"Just wait, Dib. You'll regret _everything _you've done to Zim."

"Are you okay?" Dib asked after hearing Zita violently cough for the past minute. She waved her hand, signaling she was okay as she began another fit of coughing. The teenager dug through his backpack and pulled out an ice-cold water bottle. He handed it to the cheerleader, who took it gratefully. After chugging half the bottle down, she wiped her mouth and handed it back to Dib. He slowly slid it back to her, not wanting to catch whatever she had.

"Thanks," She gasped. She took the hint and slid the water bottle into her backpack. "I must have had something in my throat."

"That sure didn't sound like just a tickle," The boy mumbled, chewing on the tip of his pencil as he skimmed through passages in the biology book. Zita suddenly looked very unsure.

"I _can't _be sick!" Dib looked up at her with an annoyed expression.

"Buy some orange juice at lunch. Take a nap when you get home. It's just a cold; calm down." He looked back at his book and flipped the page casually.

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled and turned back to her book as well.

The bell finally rang, sending a bored-out-of-his-mind teenage boy to his feet in a matter of seconds. It was the Friday on his first week back. After staying after school for multiple days and for several hours, he was finally done playing catch-up. Pushing through the doors of the crowded school, he headed outside into the cold weather. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, and just felt his spirits lift the slightest bit at such a minute thing.

He knew he had changed. School was no longer a place to despise. He enjoyed being something he thought he would never have the chance to be: normal. Once word had gotten out that Zita had befriended him, he suddenly had an onslaught of people who wanted to talk to him. People he hadn't ever had a conversation with were waving to him in greeting during passing periods. He even landed a spot at her lunch table, eating beside her and some of the most popular people at their high school. His school experience from before to now was a night and day difference. It was _fantastic_.

The best part had to be that Zim was still stuck at the bottom of the food chain, his existence unknown to most of the school. He had lunch with the alien, but he only took sneak-peeks, trying not to alert anyone of his staring. The Irken would sit alone at stare at his sandwich, hitting an all-time low. Dib could tell his was filled with a deep sadness, but he didn't care. He was insane, obsessive. What he said meant _nothing_. He was just glad it was all over.

"Dib!" A girl yelled, snapping the human from his thoughts. He turned around and saw Zita running towards him with a bag slung over her shoulder and a book in her arms. Dib stopped in his tracks and let her catch up to him. Once she did, she began coughing again.

"Don't you have practice today?" The boy asked, hiking his bag up his shoulder and twisting his new earring. It hurt, but he didn't want an infection.

"I got sent home." Zita sighed, shivering slightly. "Apparently I'm too sick."

"It's probably for the best," Dib answered before looking over the small girl. "Where's your coat?"

"I usually get a ride," She explained, rubbing her arms. Dib rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks. He let his backpack fall to the ground and pulled his coat off. He handed the inky jacket to the shivering girl.

"Take it before you get worse." He ordered, picking his backpack back up. She took it gratefully and wrapped it around herself, feeling enveloped in warmth and filling her nostrils with the smell of some expensive cologne that every boy seemed to wear.

"Thanks," The two continued to walk through the snow, the only sound was that of their shoes crunching snow under them. Suddenly, Zita spoke up when they were about halfway home.

"So, are you going to that dance tomorrow night?"

"Probably not; why?"

"I dunno. Just wondering..."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah,"

"You got a date?"

"No."

"Really," He said, astonished. Zita gave him a confused look.

"Why so shocked?"

"I dunno," Dib mocked, smiling the whole time. She shoved him slightly, sending his feet off the sidewalk. He quickly returned to his spot next to her and kept walking.

"No, seriously! I wanna know."

"Well, you always have a new boyfriend. I just assumed." Dib admitted.

"I got asked by _plenty _of guys." She assured him, making sure to boost her own ego a little bit. "I turned them all down."

"Why?"

"Well, I was hoping for this _one _guy to ask me..."

"Really," The boy repeated. He gave a suspicious smile and looked her way. "Who?" Zita's face instantly blushed as she smiled back. _Gotcha_.

The two arrived at the girl's house and stepped up onto her porch. Small snowflakes fell down, dusting Zita with their presence. At this moment, Dib took into account just how pretty she was. Her violet hair fell to about her small shoulders, leading down to a tight body that was certainly agile. They had grown close over the few months they had talked, and Dib had a fondness for her that was unmatched by anything he had felt before. She was so intelligent and just such a fun-loving person. She was someone normal and constant; someone Dib needed in his life.

"You, you idiot," She smiled, tucking her bangs from her eyes. The teenage boy smiled, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't believe he was living an honest teenager life; he was going to be taking a girl to a dance with him.

"Zita, will you go to the dance with me?" He asked, half laughing and half serious. She giggled and took his hand.

"Of course," She answered, pulling him by the collar of his T-shirt. Their lips met awkwardly and clumsily, but quickly turned into a romantic kiss. Dib's instinct took over as he cupped her face and placed a hand on her hip. He was going to be takingone of the most popular girls in school to the dance. They pulled apart, their lips upturned in smiles.

"I...I'll call you." She stammered as her face flushed a deep red. Dib waved her good-bye as she stepped inside her house, closing the door behind her.

Nearby, a small boy stood, watching intently. From his position, the scythe-haired boy wouldn't see him, or the tears streaming down from his periwinkle contacts down his smooth green face.

"Hey, Gaz," Dib yawned as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. She grunted, biting into a piece of burnt toast. The teenager slid into an open seat at the kitchen table and fiddled with his hair a bit.

"You look gay." Gaz commented.

"If I'm gay, then why am I going to the dance tonight with Zita?" He retorted, smiling victoriously. Gaz's eyes widened, but narrowed again quickly.

"She probably feels bad for you."

"No, she doesn't actually. We're friends."

"Oh."

Dib reached out and grabbed the newspaper lying on the table. The headline had caught his eye.

_Four High-School Students Die of Unknown Illness _

The human's heart began to race and his mind began to panic, but he pushed it down as fast as he could as he began to read the article submitted by some reporter who really didn't matter.

_"Last night, four high-school students died mysteriously after being admitted in the hospital with cold-like symptoms. According to their families, all of the children had fainted, causing the parents to call 911 frantically to take their children to the hospital._

_"I thought she was just exhausted," One mother claimed. "She has a lot of stress, with sports and accelerated classes on her plate."_

_According to the information we could retrieve from the doctors, the teens had simple cold, making their deaths surprising._

_"They were coughing and sniffling after they woke up. We all assumed it was just a sleep deficiency or something typical." One doctor reported. "It was all disproven today, when the teenagers never woke up."_

Dib glanced down to the list of names, and felt his stomach clench. Rage washed over him, causing him to swipe all the papers off the table. Gaz flinched slightly, but said nothing as he stood up with tears stinging the corners of his eyes and stormed out of the house.

"_You son of a bitch!_" Dib hollered, kicking the door in to Zim's base. He stomped towards the elevator, his boots hitting the familiar tile floor. As he was about to furiously punch the button to call the elevator, the doors opened, revealing the tiny Irken, grinning widely. Just as Dib was about to grab the alien's neck, his spider legs sprouted from his PAK, shoving him roughly into the nearest wall.

"Mad I killed your girlfriend?" A wicked zipper-toothed smile revealed itself to the teenager, making chills wrack his body. He was pinned on his stomach against the metal, leaving him at no position to escape. "I told you, Dib-human, that you would regret leaving Zim."

"Why did you have kill her?" The boy screamed, tears streaming down his face. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"Are you really going to cry?" Zim laughed hysterically.

The boy growled, using Zim's moment of weakness to lift his legs up and kick backwards, knocking the alien off of his balance. Dib grabbed at one of the spider legs and snapped the thin metal in half, causing Zim to stumble once again. The alien had fear in his eyes and began walking backwards, but it didn't do much as the human kept grabbing legs and snapping them with the force of his fury. Once the last leg was cracked, Zim fell to floor and tried to scurry away, but Dib kicked his stomach violently, causing him to fall to his side in agonizing pain. The human rolled him over and pinned him down to the ground.

"Give me the cure!" He growled, tightening his grip painfully.

"Get off of me!" Zim yelled. He reached over and bit down on Dib's exposed arm, causing him to yelp in pain. before Zim could escape, the human placed the other hand on his enemies neck, feeling the anger rise to his cheeks.

"She's not my girlfriend, you monster!" The boy yelled, tears in his eyes. "We were friends! Maybe she kissed me, but it meant nothing!"

"Just like when we did? Was that nothing as well?" The alien retorted, venom dripping from each word. With a solid swing, he had the boy off of him. He groaned as he hit the floor again.

"Computer! Rid me of the human pig-smelly." Zim commanded with a flick of his wrist. In a matter of seconds, wires and tubes had once again sprung from the ceiling and wrapped themselves around Dib. He fought to get free, but was utterly stuck. The Irken grinned again, feeling like the superior one.

"Even if you won't give me the cure, my father is probably hard at work finding one as we speak." Dib spat.

"Your pitiful human sciences won't get far. Irken smeets play with more advanced things. They'll all be dead by the end of the month; just in time for the Armada to show up and sweep the planet." Zim cackled, his magenta orbs shut tight in a glorious evil laughter. Dib looked down at the tile, defeated and deflated once more. His braveness had drained away, leaving only the sad, broken spirit he had started with. Zim stepped up and grabbed the teenager by his chin.

"Rethinking your decision again, Dib-human? You're pathetic," He threw the boys head aside like trash, causing Dib to wince in pain. "Computer, throw the human out into the snow." The Irken turned on his heel, heading back to his lab. Dib cussed and screamed, trying to get Zim's attention back on him. What was he going to do now? The alien was right; the Earth technology sucked. He needed the cure, and fast. He was the Earth's last chance. Before the wires tossed Dib into the snow, he screamed something that caught both of them off-guard.

"What happened with Zita had nothing to do with you!" Zim paused, and slowly turned his head towards the boy. "I just…I was finally accepted. You have no idea how good it feels-"

"Zim has no idea?" The Irken snapped, turning his body around completely now. "I thought you accepted me. I thought all you needed was for _me_ to accept you." He watched as Dib's face crumbled before his sad eyes. Despair filled his stomach, and tears threatened to overflow from his scratchy contacts. How pitiful and _weak _he had become. The alien angrily flicked his wrist, signaling for the computer to toss Dib outside. He watched the boy's face hit the snow as the door slammed shut, separating them both once again.

"Computer, keep the Dib-human away from the base at all costs," Zim growled, storming towards the kitchen. "He's going to _pay_."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:****_Heh, heh...about that chapter update. I had it going, until I realized how much crap I had to get done. Now that I'm in high-school (one of the reasons I made Zim and Dib freshmans was cause I am) and my honors classes (Another part of me that got thrown into the story) I always have a lot of homeworks and tests that I've been bombing. I still can't balance out friend time and school time and type this story. Today I happened to have some free time and fired up my good ol' laptop for some story writing! THE STORY WILL BE FINISHED. EVEN IF IT TAKES TIL THE END OF THE YEAR. That is my promise to you guys. _**

_**So, thats my little life story. I know most of you don't care, so you can just scroll down to the story.**_

**Chapter 13**

The weekend flew by in for the teenage boy. He had to take over doing all of the chores since his father was busier then usual. Membrane labs were hard at work trying to make a cure as the infection was growing; even affecting some of their top scientists. Dib could only imagine Zim cackling at the downfall of the human race in his safe, germ-free and sterile base. He dunked a dish angrily into the sink, gritting his teeth. He could faintly hear the news on in the living room; Gaz must've turned it on before she left. From the sound of the voice, an anchorwoman was on-site at what was most likely a hospital from her talk of the disease that was 'sweeping the nation'. Its spreading rapidly across the country; Mr. President-Man has yet to address the issue publicly, and the nation is in an uproar from the large sum of deaths from the mysterious germs.

The human's heart ached slightly from the thought of Zita. How Zim had got to her; he would never know. She wouldn't be caught dead with the green loser hanging around her. He had to have sabotaged something; contaminated something without anyone's knowledge. The alien had obviously contaminated everyone through the school. It was a breeding ground for diseases like that. Children touched everything and anything, and had little regard for washing their hands. Couples kissed and held each other, transferring so much bacteria. A thought struck Dib like lightning.

He had _kissed _Zita. She was coughing and sniffling and looked so sick. He even shared his _coat _with her! His hands released the dish he was holding, sending it splashing into the warm water. He threw his coat off, sending it to the tiled floor. A sudden panic rose in his chest, making his heart beat erratically. His forehead was beaded with sweat, making his long bangs stick to his forehead. His silver eyebrow piercing glinted from the slickness as he tried to get a grip on reality. The teenager gripped the counters, gasping and searching for a dishtowel to wipe his forehead with.

"Get a grip," He muttered to himself as he returned from his slight panic attack. Thats when the realization hit him like a ton of bricks: He hadn't gotten sick yet and it was already Sunday. The disease killed people in a matter of two days, tops. Dib glanced down at his bare hands, running thought after thought through his head. How was he not sick?

He dashed from the kitchen and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. The door pushed open, showing his messy and dark room. After searching under piles of clothes, he located his laptop. He sprinted back down the stairs and set the computer on the coffee table before throwing himself at the couch. As soon as the human was situated, he booted it up and pulled out a medical-looking device and plugged it in. With a sharp tool, he pricked his finger. Blood began to ooze out and drip down the boy's index finger. He placed his fingertip on the device and rubbed the crimson liquid around.

"Computer, analyze my blood work." Dib commanded. "Is there any foreign bacteria?"

"Tested positive for unknown bacteria." The computer announced. The teenager's heart nearly exploded from his chest.

"Analyze." He ordered impatiently. There were some slight machine-like sounds as the computer processed his request. Each second seemed like it was an eternity. Even though it sounded weird coming from someone with his past, Dib didn't want to die.

He could clearly remember all those times where he wished he would die. All those cuts that he hoped would be deep enough. All that blood that he hoped would run long enough. That dark abyss had closed, and had let him survive. Even though all of this tragedy was unfolding around him, he had blossomed a new strength; a new cause for his war against the Irkens. Once again, he returns to that thought that drove him to Zim in the first place: everything wrong in Dib's life was Zim's fault. The teenager was far from hating Zim though.

He felt a pang of pure depression as he remembered that relationship he had shared with the tiny, narcissistic alien. The sweet kisses, the caresses, the touches of pale skin on ivory. It wasn't just the sexual things that brought lovely memories to the boy; it was also the talks they had. They were able to treat each other as equals; something Dib wasn't able to do. He pulled his hands away from his laptop and stared at the television screen. Even though he could see the pixelated woman talking into a microphone, all he hear was Zim's soft voice that he would save for the late nights that they spent curled together in the little hospital bed.

"Unknown substance has been marked as not a threat. Unknown substance has tested positive as medicine vaccine."

It was a typical, bitter, Monday morning. The sun had barely risen, and the high-school children were smacking the snooze buttons on their alarm clocks. In weather this cold, and at times this early, no one wanted to get up. No one, but Dib. His boots broke the silence as he sprinted down the sidewalk, snow crunching underfoot. The bitter wind blew his bangs aside, messing up his hair he actually spent time on. Birds scattered upon hearing the teenager approach. He wasn't interested in them, though. He was interested in the green, snow-covered house in the center of the cul-de-sac. The awkward house illuminated the circle, making a temporary sun of itself in the dark. The human just followed the light, soon approaching the front porch of his enemies house. The gnomes watched intently as he pounded on the front door. It instantly opened, making the teenager almost fall on top of the tiny android.

"Hiya, Mary! Where ya been?" Gir asked, waving his nubby paw. Dib glanced quickly before he stepped right over him and into the familiar house of Zim.

"Gir! Where are you?" The Irken yelled, stomping into the living room. His magenta eyes widened when he noticed Dib was there. Dib's eyes widened as well when he noticed Zim was...indecent.

"Dib-human!" The alien spat. "Why are you here?" He crossed his arms over his bare chest. The boy's cheeks sizzled at the sight of Zim in just some underwear. His thin arms were only partially covering his lean stomach. Dib couldn't help but notice that the Irken was developing abs. His eyes trailed back up to the alien's angry magenta eyes. "Answer Zim!"

"...You gave me the cure." Dib murmured, looking at the floor and rubbing his neck. Zim's eyes widened; his pupil-less eyes focused on nothing.

"...Why would you tell me this?" The Irken cautiously asked. "Wouldn't you want to take this information to your father so he can protect this pitiful race? And capture me and run all those tests on me?" The venom was clear in the alien's voice, as well as an undertone of hurt. The human was physically taken aback at the Irken's tone of voice. He was about to retort, but remembered how cruel he was that day in the hallway.

"Listen, I know what I said was uncalled for-"

"Uncalled for? It reminded me of my mission on this filth ball. It wasn't to find this _love_, but it was to annihilate you all for my Tallests." He simply explained. "Zim let you toy with him. Believe me, it will _never _happen again."

"What I said in the hallway was a _lie_." Dib retorted, his voice louder than it really should be. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. "It-it was a ridiculous lie. I was in denial. I-I don't know what the hell to do anymore." The teenager instantly broke down, feeling that anger towards the alien melt. Just one look at his innocent, green face made him miss their old relationship even more. "I don't know why I ran away. I don't know why I hurt you. I'm-I'm sorry, Zim."

Zim looked at human with a mixture of confusion and anger. He wanted so badly to throw the human out and watch him eat snow as he cackled evilly. But another part of him wanted to just hug the boy and forgive him and let things return to their original plan. He let the first plan take over.

"Zim will _never _trust a _filthy human _like you!" The Irken screeched. He was now storming towards the boy, shoving his little green index finger into Dib's chest. "_I will destroy you_!"

"Wha-what?" He stuttered. The green alien had an evil grin on his face. He pulled his green claws away from Dib and held his hand up. With a quick snap, wires burst from the ceiling like slimy snakes and wrapped themselves around the human boy, trapping him once again. "What are you doing, Zim?"

"Did you think I would just let you walk out? There's no way you'll be able to set your meat-sack body to the labs now!" Zim yelled, opening his mouth in a mocking cackle. His long, worm tongue slithered out as his laugh echoed through the base. Gir began to dance around and laugh as well, making the human stare in horror and confusion. When he finally calmed down, he snapped his fingers once again and headed towards the elevator.

"Hmm, maybe Zim should just kill the boy. What do you think, Gir?" Zim asked, looking down at his retarded android. Dib's honey eyes widened behind his glasses as they discussed his death.

"But don'tcha love Mary?" Gir asked, pulling his green hood down. His little metallic antenna drooped, showing his sadness.

"Of course not!" The Irken spat, waving his hand. "He's just a nuisance." The chrome doors opened, allowing the alien to step inside. Gir followed, doing a tiny dance. Before the chrome doors separated the alien from the human, he gave a tiny wave, signaling to the human that his life was about to end.

"How stupid am I?" Dib muttered to himself as a hole opened in the tile floor below him and he was thrown in by the electrical wires. He hit a hard, cold, metal floor. The teenager looked up at the last bit of light before the floor closed as well, leaving him in total darkness. He sighed, looking ahead of him.

"I'm _really _stupid."

**Author's Note:**** There. Now I can sleep.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**** Ew. I feel sick. And I'm not even following my pre-made story line. Fucking brain wants to do something else. That's cool.**

**Chapter 14**

"Why does this happen _every _time?" The teenager muttered to himself as he sat in the darkness of what he assumed resembled a jail cell. Dib couldn't help but think how stupid he was for even telling Zim. He should've just ran straight to his father's lab. Then, he could've made his father proud and have been famous. The boy sighed and fell backwards, his dark coat hitting the metallic floor. He ran a hand through his hair, sending his bangs back as well. His pale hand moved down to fiddle with his shiny eyebrow piercing, making him cringe a little at how sore it was still. Everything had changed in the past four months. He had went from depressed, to happy, to some fake-poser person. He always secretly wanted cool piercings like these, but he never wanted to be labeled as some sort of 'skater' kid. He was Dib, paranormal investigator...right? He wasn't even sure anymore. All he knew was even thinking of that _stupid_, _bitchy_, _narcissistic alien _made his heart both beat with excitement and ache with pain at the same time.

He didn't want to call it 'love'. Even though he hated to admit it, it was deeper than that. It still confused the human completely how something like this had happened. He wanted desperately to take back all the pain he had caused Zim; even if Zim wasn't willing to do the same to him. He wanted everything to return to how it was before; their playful flirting, the late nights just talking. He would risk it all just to cuddle that tiny body once again. The boy pulled his pale hands to his face and groaned loudly. He hated to think it, but he would need to prove to Zim that he was worthy to be taken back.

He had to save the world though! He needed to escape and save everyone from dying before it was too late! The teenager rolled over and held his stomach. Damn stress. Now that he had gone back to school and wasn't being bullied, he had gotten the chance to really live life. He had friends, plans, after-school activities; he had a life. Dib could slowly feel the tight hold of his depression loosen and allow him to enjoy the little things. The conversations, the waves in the hallway; stupid things along those lines. He would hate to let all of that go. Yet again, most of it was fake. The only reason they talked to Dib now was because of how he dressed. Apparently, he looked 'hotter' then before. He never really enjoyed being a 'hot topic' with the girls; even if they were pretty. He would hear them whisper and giggle as he walked by, making him blush slightly and try to ignore it. Guys who dressed similar to the teenager would talk to him; people who usually laughed at him before. He gritted his teeth. All of their friendliness was fake. He was even asked before to get girls for them! The boy jerked upright and gave a death glare to the wall. How could he have _believed _those jerks at school had changed? It was more like Dib had changed. He fell under their stupid control, and let them manipulate him into some mindless, popular boy.

On the outside, he looked pissed beyond words. But inside, he felt that temporarily-sealed crack open back up, trying to swallow him whole. The pain and sadness returned, making those thoughts of the human race getting what they deserved return. His mind wandered back to Zim, and how he had taken the boy in and tried to heal his wounds that looked beyond repair. Dib felt a tear sting his eyes as he realized how much _he _had hurt the little alien after all he had done was try and help him. After their awful rivalry, he had opened his arms and let the human in. He was even open to a possible _relationship _and Dib had thrown that all away. He didn't care about the disease, who would live or die; he was running on true love now and all he wanted was to find a way to get that little Irken in his arms. He was now on his feet, feeling his fists hit the wall and his mouth opened, screaming.

"Zim!" He screamed. "Zim! Please! Let me talk to you!" A determination stirred inside the human as his hand repeatedly hit the hard walls, trying to make the alien hear his cries. There were probably cameras all over the rooms that were monitoring him. Zim was most likely at his computer, watching with a smile of amusement at the boy's helpless calls. As soon as he realized that was most likely the case, the human easily gave up and fell to the ground, feeling as if everything was hopeless. Tears were streaming rapidly down his face as he tried to hold back the sobs.

"You have no idea how stupid I was! After you took me in and treated me like a human being after all _I've done to you_! You were the only one that ever cared; and I threw it all away! I'm sorry, Zim! Please...please let me talk to you..." The boy sobbed, laying on the floor in a mess of emotions. "I love you!"

There were sudden clicks and clunks before the door silently creaked open, showing a tiny figure. Light flooded over the huddled ball of sadness on the floor, showing his true emotions to the visitor. As soon as the human heard those familiar footsteps towards him, he lifted his head and looked up at the alien with tear-filled eyes. Zim's bright magenta eyes stared back, illuminating the room and filling Dib with a sense of relief, but all the more reason to keep sobbing. The Irken held out his arms, making the boy flinch slightly as if he was going to be hit. He soon realized the alien wanted a hug. A silent forgiveness for everything that had happened. The human jumped to his feet and sprinted to meet Zim's open arms. He buried his head in the alien's neck and continued to sob, overjoyed at being forgiven.

"Do-do you really mean everything you said?" The alien peeped. Dib nodded his head into the Irken's neck, still sobbing.

"Of course," He shakily answered. "I'm so sorry, Zim. Could-could you ever forgive me?"

Zim pondered on this question for half a second, feeling an answer already surface in his mind.

"Y-yes, Dib-human. Zim forgives you." A silent tear fell from his eye as he rested his green head on the boy's shoulder. Time seemed to stop for the two of them as they rolled in their piles of self-pity and sadness. They wanted everything to be behind them already. Dib wasn't surprised when Zim pulled his head up and let their lips meet in a raw, emotion-filled kiss. Tears stained each other's cheeks but had stopped streaming. They focused all of their pain and misery into a loving kiss by letting their tongues swirl and dance together, making faint memories of their kisses they shared surface. Dib's head began to swim as his body took over. He placed a hand on the Irken's soft face and another on his tiny hip; their usual place on his body. Their lower bodies were smashed together, moving slightly with their kiss, creating a delicious friction between the two. Dib pulled his mouth away and moved it to the alien's neck. Zim felt a slight burn, but ignored it as he moaned out softly.

"The-the Armada is to arrive tonight." The alien gasped. The boy instantly pulled his mouth away from the Irken's neck.

"T-tonight?" He echoed. Zim looked wide-eyed at the boy.

"Yes. I assume you are coming along, like we previously arranged?"

Was this really what Dib wanted? More of those stupid thoughts ran through the boy's head. He hated to have to leave his father and sister, but, on the other hand, they didn't even care that he left in the first place! It was different now though, because he was leaving them to die at the hands of a man, well, alien-made disease. He was stuck between his love, and rationality. He didn't want to face reality; he wanted to continue in his fantasy world with Zim. And he would never have to face reality if he went to live with Zim in the stars. He was making a difficult decision, and was choosing the stupid answer.

"Of course," The boy smiled. "That never changed."

"Dib," The alien asked, "I believe that quote you told Zim is true."

"What?" The boy asked, confused. He was a little more focused on the clothes that were getting in the way of that beautiful green skin.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me?" The alien quoted. "They did hurt, but more words repaired it. I believe that sticks and stones would hurt worse then mere words. Its more how you interpret the words. If you take the mean ones to heart, then it'll only hurt you. But, if you brush it off, then they won't hurt you."

"That's an interesting spin on it." The human murmured. "I believe all the words you told me repaired all the mean ones too."

"Zim is not nice!" He muttered. Before he could protest more, Dib silenced him with his lips. They met once again, satisfying both of them. Slowly, the human began to push Zim towards the floor and mount him. Once his PAK hit the the metallic floor, his eyes snapped open and glared at the human.

"What are you doing?" He tried to make his voice harsh, but it ended in a pleasured moan as the human had moved his lips back to the green neck of his love.

"Just go with it," Dib whispered to the alien as a hand moved up to fondle his black stalks. The alien's pupil-less eyes rolled to the back of his head as his tongue hung lazily from his mouth. He didn't seem to notice as his clothes were slowly being pulled from his body, soon leaving him naked for the human to see. He was surprised to see how nice the alien's green skin was, but said nothing as he continued to make the Irken comfortable. The human began to quickly shed his clothes and threw them in a pile with Zim's. He had coaxed the alien onto all fours, and was now behind him.

"Wha-what are you doing, Dib-human?" Zim asked, feeling very awkward in that position. As an insufficient answer, the human stuck his two of his fingers into the alien's mouth. The Irken reluctantly lubricated them, earing himself a pat in the head for behaving. "I am not a human dog, stink-child."

"I know," Dib smiled. "And, uh, don't freak out when I do this." The boy had no sexual experience whatsoever. He was just doing what he _thought _was correct. Zim craned his neck to look at the boy awkwardly, his magenta orbs showing a well hidden worry behind his annoyed stare. Feeling a little guilty, Dib went through with his action.

"Do wha-AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zim yelped, feeling a humans finger penetrate him. He squirmed at how uncomfortable the bony piece of flesh felt inside of him, moving and doing as it pleased. A thick awkwardness fell over the two as the human tried to make Zim stop yelling.

"I have to do this so I don't hurt you as bad." The human explained sympathetically. Zim looked back and bared his teeth slightly, showing that he wasn't pleased one bit. Dib smiled back, his honey eyes trying to show the Irken sympathy. Finally, he began to calm down and was lazily staring ahead as if in a deep trance. He flinched slightly as another finger made its way inside of him as well, but was finally calm as he got used to the fingers squirming around inside of him; stretching him out slightly for more to come.

"It'll hurt?" Zim asked, remembering Dib's earlier comment.

"Just a little bit. It'll get better though." The teenager grunted as he pulled his fingers out. The alien turned to look at the human again and noticed his member; throbbing and erect. As if on instinct, his tiny claw reached out to touch it. Millions of sparks cackled in the boy's mind as his spine shuddered.

"W-what are you doing?" Dib stuttered, trying to play the situation off as cool but failing miserably.

"What you have done to Zim. This...this-" A pale hand was held up in front of his face.

"Nevermind." The teenager mumbled as the Irken began his playfulness. His tiny, soft hands took hold of the organ and began to stroke it softly and slowly, hypnotizing the hormonal boy. He winced slightly at the touch, but it quickly melted into an interesting sensation; something Dib's hand would never do. As if the Irken could read the boy's mind, his tongue that was lazily lolled out of his mouth went to use as he lowered his green head.

"Zim..." The teenager slightly panicked, feeling uncomfortable. As soon as the first stroke of that hot, wet tongue made it's way over his erection, he moaned loudly and completely lost his train of thought. It took every oun ce of self-control Dib had to push Zim off of him. Lets just say he didn't want anything to happen in that mouth. The Irken gave the human a dirty look, showing he wasn't impressed even more. The struggle for who was superior was getting heated. The boy easily twisted the thin alien around to his original position. His cock had now been teased beyond belief, and he needed release.

"Alright, now get ready." Dib murmured warningly.

"Wait, wha-STOP! STOP IT, HUMAN!" The Irken began screaming random profanities at the human, just making him smile as he slowly forced himself inside of the alien, making him throw his head back in pleasure. He needed to go slow and not hurt his partner. Dib looked down to see the Irken had his eyes shut tight, waiting for it to get better like the human had told him. The teenager began to moan softly, feeling Zim contract around him and tease him into going faster. He tried hard to control himself and not hurt the frail being.

"Tell me when," He murmured as soon as he was all the way inside. The Irken slowly opened his eyes and took deep breaths. He could take it; he was an Irken Elite after all!

"When," The alien muttered, feeling a little agitated with Dib. Slowly, the human began to roll his hips, making way for himself inside Zim. As soon as he was sure he wasn't hurting the alien, he began to make his way deeper and deeper. Zim could still feel that pain, but didn't say anything. Finally, Dib went far enough, rubbing up against a part of the alien that gave him a sharp spark of pleasure. He cried out loudly, startling the human.

"Did I hurt you?" Dib asked. The Irken growled low at the teenager's stupidity.

"No, you idiot. Keep doing that." He commanded. Dib loosely shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told.

Every time the boy rolled his hips, he tried to do exactly what he did before. The moans and cries that came from the alien's mouth confirmed that he was doing it right. Soon, his pace increased, making Zim almost loose himself. They were both stained with perspiration and were panting from the intensity of the situation. The teenager's hand had moved towards the alien's throbbing member and began to stroke it in the rhythm of their sex. Soon, the human lost himself, pumping the Irken full of his seed. He cried out, sharing Zim's pleasure in the matter. He had an orgasm soon after, making him collapse onto the cold, metal floor. He half expected his skin to sizzle upon hitting the floor, but it didn't. The human collapsed on top of him, feeling very tired.

"So...this is human _sex_..." The Irken muttered. "Not too bad."

"It'll get better; it was only our first time." The human explained, cuddling next to Zim on the floor.

"It gets _better_?" He yawned, pushing his forehead into the the boy's chest.

"Yeah." Dib murmured, resting his head on top of the alien's.

"You can tell Zim about it as we head to Irk tonight."

"Ok."

"Hey, Dib?"

"Yeah?"

"Zim loves you."

"I love you, too. Now, go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**** They finally had sex! Next chapter is the last one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**** I took a three-hour nap so I'm really hyper. I thought, "Hey, why not use this energy to type the last chapter?". All of you should love me.**

**Chapter 15**

The lights were repetitive and bright; a light perfect for the loud music that boomed from everywhere the boy turned. Bodies were all pressed against him as he tried to make his way through the rave. The bass vibrated the human and the dancing made his head spin. His jeans were too low, and his top rode up from those pair of claws that wouldn't leave him alone. He ran a hand through his messy hair. It was neat before they came, but those little claws wouldn't leave that alone, either. He was sweating, but it didn't bother him one bit. Just another typical night for the human boy.

For some reason, Zim's leaders thought that Earth was great potential as a nightclub planet. It seemed every Irken had arrived for the opening as soon as the organic sweep was over. The clubs were built in a matter of two days and had lines out the door to get inside. It was very popular with the usually-serious people on Irk. On rare occasions, the Almighty Tallests would show up themselves and be seen at the bar, sipping on sodas and observing the dirty dancing that went on around them.

Ever since Zim had conquered his planet, he had been respected more by everyone. His little mishap during Operation Impending Doom I had been forgotten and he was able to sit in retirement with the other conquerors. Dib had been marked as a 'slave', but the title was easily lost as they realized how smart he actually was. He caught on easily to their technology (thanks to Tak's ship) and was now someone of monetary value to the Irken Armada. Other Irken's took the chance to know who he was, and the Tallests have been keeping an eye on him.

Zim and Dib's love life hadn't changed much, either. Zim was a little more outgoing now that everyone accepted Dib. He would caress the boy, or just get plain dirty and put his little claws _anywhere _he pleased on the boy's body. The human was happy to be able to call the alien _his _and only _his_. Since life was so easy for them now, it was easy to just retreat from everyone and have steamy, passionate, sex anytime they wanted, which satisfied them both. One or the other would simply hook the others shirt, and drag them into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Life couldn't get any better.

Once again, in the dim lighting of the nightclub, those green claws grabbed at the boy and yanked him towards him.

"Be a little gentle, would you?" Dib whispered into Zim's lekku.

"You know I like it _rough_." He smiled, his zipper-teeth glinting in the darkness. He instantly returned to dancing, grinding on his partner. His claws returned to their places; rubbing _dangerously _low on the boy's body. It didn't matter who saw; everyone was doing it to some girl.

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Dib smiled, feeling his heart race with excitement at how daring the Irken was.

"Nope," He whispered into the human's ear, his tongue swirling around the multiple piercings on it. The human turned the tables and pulled Zim in front of him. He wore an outfit similar to Dib's; some _very _tight jeans and a form-fitting long sleeve shirt that was the same shade of pink as his Invader uniform. Much easier access. Dib was now repeating the alien's movements on him. He had his hand almost completely down the Irken's pants, making him grin and run his claws through the boy's hair. They both were covered in sweat, making the light reflect off of them. No one seemed to notice, egging their erotic and teasing movements on even more.

The boy's mind drifted to all of the people that died just a few weeks ago. It gave him nightmares on night, but all he needed was to be assured that Zim was there to help him through it. It wasn't so bad, imagining all the people he could have saved. The only think that made his heart ache was thinking of his family and how much he missed them. He easily shook the thought away, though. They never treated him with respect! Gaz never cared much about him, while his father mocked his paranormal studies. It didn't matter anymore, they were all dead now. The human smiled at how he was probably dancing on their graves right now.

"Why don't we head home, Dib-love." The Irken suggested, scattering the human's thoughts. There was a mischievous glint in Zim's eyes.

"Its only two in the morning," The boy defended. "We'll have plenty of time for sex later."

"We can come _back_." The alien was done talking and was now dragging Dib through the club towards the exit. He couldn't help but grin wickedly at how nice this life was. He never wanted it to end. He got got awkward looks from some other Irkens, but most of them were approving looks; lots of people had heard about their love life. It seemed to be a hot topic; especially with the Almighty Tallests. They found the relationship interesting and unexpected. They never thought of someone like Zim to be capable of emotions. Finally, they pushed through the double doors and headed to Zim's reliable Voot Runner.

"You're so needy, Zim." Dib commented.

"And you aren't?" The alien retorted.

"I wouldn't drag you away if you were having a little fun."

"Then I _won't _drag you away." He smiled mischievously again. His claws easily tugged on the bottom of the humans shirt, pulling it all the way up.

"Wha-what are you doing? Someone might see!" Dib exclaimed.

"Let 'em look." The Irken pounced like a puma, taking his prey. Just another typical night for the human boy.

**Author's Note:**** I really enjoyed writing this story. It was interesting and enjoyable. Especially with all the reviews I got! I love you guys. Now, do you want more? I would like some idea suggestions of some stories you would like me to write! Either leave a comment, or drop me a PM! I'm open to anything Invader Zim-ish. I don't think I'll be doing a sequel...unless one of you have a good idea you wanna throw me. Now, good-bye everyone! I hope you enjoyed "Sticks & Stones May Break My Bones".**


End file.
